Entra en mi red, le dijo la mosca a la araña
by lilithArturia
Summary: Todos sabemos como es el mundo con Widowmaker y Tracer en sus respectivos bandos, pero ¿qué pasaría si Lena Oxton fuera el agente de Talon?
1. Viva

_Cuando era niña, tenía miedo a las arañas, me contaron que carecen de emociones, y que su corazón nunca late._

 _Pero yo, sé la verdad_

Unos pasos se vislumbraban en la oscuridad sobre los tejados de Kings Row, mientras la silueta acababa con todos y cada uno de los soldados que encontraba a su paso con gran maestría, y sin piedad alguna. Intentaban detenerla, pero todos y cada uno de los intentos acababan en desastre. Hizo su camino entre los numerosos agentes que estaban destacados allí para defender al invitado que esta noche tenía que venir a aquellas callejuelas de Londres hasta llegar a la azotea indicada, observando la multitud con una sonrisa.

En el suelo decenas de personas y omnics permanecían a la espera de escuchar las palabras de Tekhartha Mondatta, la mayor ayuda en el plan de normalizar la situación entre humanos y máquinas. Una niña allí presente desvió su mirada cuando una chica, familiar para ella al haberla visto en los carteles antiguos de Overwatch, pasó a su lado, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta llegar un punto donde pudiera verle mucho mejor. Estaba deseosa de ver tal eminencia.

La gente comenzó a susurrar y aumentar la respiración cuando vieron pasar al omnic hasta el estrado que había preparado para él, realmente era muy querido entre todos ellos. Con lentitud se puso en su lugar y alzó los brazos invitando a todos a unirse a sus palabras.

-"Humanos, máquinas, todos somos uno en el Iris."

La muchedumbre gritó de acuerdo a él, lo cual no impidió que la chica allí abajo se diera cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando, no sabía porque pero creía que algo malo iba a pasar, así que decidió investigar saliendo de allí inmediatamente.

La asesina, lista para cumplir su objetivo se apresuró para acabar de una ve con aquel al que le había sido ordenado matar, así que se preparó para lanzarse a un ataque rápido, apuntando directamente al omnic. El problema fue cuando en sus gafas apareció una alerta cercana, alguien estaba siguiéndola, cosa que le hizo sonreír por dentro, esto iba a ser divertido. Desde lo alto de un edificio alguien se lanzó al ataque y ella usó la pared para impulsarse mientras ambas hacían volar sus balas, la una contra la otra, hasta acabar con los pies en el suelo. El rifle que tenía la mujer de pelo largo se transformó en un francotirados apuntando directamente entre ceja y ceja a la chica de enormes gafas de color rojo intenso, en las que se veían los datos que la organización le estaba mandando.

-"¿Planeas aguar otra fiesta _cherie?"_

Disparó directamente con algo de vacilación, pero la bala atravesó la nada golpeando la pared del fondo, donde estaba antes su destinatario. Chasqueando la lengua Amelie saltó hacia el otro balcón y empezó a seguirla clavando su gancho en el techo mientras un rayo rojo cruzaba las escaleras esquivando todas y cada una de sus balas. Cuando llegó a la azotea sin embargo tuvo que cubrirse con la chimenea mientras la chiquilla disparaba todas las balas de sus pistolas duales contra la piedra que la cubría. Fue en ese momento que Amelie aprovechó para iniciar una comunicación con los agentes que protegían a Tekhartha.

-"¡Asesina en el tejado! ¡repito! ¡asesina en el tejado!"

-" _¿quién es? Esta línea es privada"_

 _-"_ ¡van a asesinar a Mondatta!"

-" _Diga su nombre"_

El hombre tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando se cortó la comunicación justo después de escuchar otra lluvia de balas al otro lado.

-"Halo se retira, repito, Halo se retira. Cubran los tejados"

Se acercó al mandatario y empezó a llevárselo de allí rápidamente.

Al darse cuenta la asesina dejó de disparar a su rival y salió de allí con un salto temporal antes de que su objetivo pudiese huir de allí. No deseaba de ningún modo una misión fallida.

Al fin Amelie dejó de oír las balas así que decidió salir de su escondite y apuntó directamente hacia donde estaba la otra chica, pero allí no había nadie.

De nuevo Tracer acabó con todos los guardias que habían ido de apoyo, después de ser avisados del peligro, derrotándolos tan fácilmente como antes, saltando de tejado en tejado, escuchando de cerca cómo resonaban los tacones de su perseguidora muy cerca de ella. Chasqueando la lengua se arrastró por el tejado y dejó su bomba pegada a una chimenea, esperando que la cuenta atrás perfecta volara por los aires a la otra mujer.

Como bien se esperaba la otra mujer pasó justo por ese sitio y la bomba hizo explosión llevándose parte de la azotea por delante, empujando con la fuerza de la onda expansiva a la chica contra el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de la chica con el acelerador de luz roja. Intentando recuperarse del golpe sintió como un pie encerró su cabeza contra la fría piedra, y escuchó cómo preparaba ambas pistolas y vaciar el cargador contra su cráneo. Aunque antes oyó su risita y unas simples palabras con un marcado acento británico.

-"Siempre tan dulce y tan estúpida"

Antes de que pudiera dispararle Amelie apretó un botón en su mano y una mina de veneno que había lanzado durante la explosión se rompió dejando escapar un humo azulado que cubrió a ambas, dejando tiempo suficiente a la mujer del suelo para usar el gancho y salir de allí, dejando a la otra chica tosiendo para liberarse del producto dañino. Al final no tuvo más remedio que usar su regresión y salir de allí antes de respirar el humo de nuevo.

Lo malo para Amalie fue que ese salto la dejó en caída libre, apuntando a la cabeza de la chica mientras el gancho se retraía. El tiempo desaceleró hasta casi detenerse para ambas cuando disparó y Tracer saltó en el tiempo para ponerse justo frente a ella. Disparó ambas pistolas pero antes de que las balas llegasen hasta la mujer de larga melena esta uso el gancho de nuevo esquivándolas todas y acabó apoyada de nuevo en uno de los tejados, justo antes de que el rayo rojo llegase a la azotea vecina, guardando las pistolas en las fundas de sus caderas, sonriendo con diversión.

-"Parece que la fiesta ha terminado."

Amelie entrecerró los ojos pensando en lo que acababa de decir antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Tekhartha Mondatta muerto. Tracer sabía que ella iba a esquivar todas sus balas y gracias a eso le dio la oportunidad de acabar con su trabajo, esas balas debían tener un alcance mayor del que se imaginaba.

Su respiración se aumentó mientras iba aumentando su ira y su frustración hacia la otra chica y ella misma. Rápidamente se giró hacia Tracer y con el gancho voló hacia ella y se la llevó por delante, rodando por el suelo hasta acabar sobre ella al borde de la azotea.

-"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡por qué haces esto!?"

Fue en ese momento, en ese mismo momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Lena Oxton, la chica que había conocido hace años, había desaparecido para siempre, cuando sus eterna risa de felicidad en ese momento era de total despiadada, estaba feliz de haberle roto el corazón a la mujer que estaba sobre ella.

Amelie negó con la cabeza, nada de esto podía estar pasando, no podía creérselo, su corazón le dolía como nunca en su vida, no desde que Lena había desaparecido y la había visto así por primera vez.

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver como una nave de Talon se elevaba en el aire para recoger a su agente , y justo en ese momento un fuerte tirón del cuello de su chaqueta la hizo acabar frente contra frente con Tracer su aún le sonreía satisfecha el mirarla tan destruída.

-"Adios amor"

Y la empujó para que ambas se cayeran hacia abajo utilizando el gancho para golpearla contra la pared del edificio, dejándola caer al suelo completamente atontada mientras Tracer la observaba, pensando su acabar con ella, para luego darse la vuelta y subir en la nave que venía a recogerla, viendo como las puertas se cerraban frente a ella, dejándola en la oscuridad salvo por la luz de su acelerador _._ Sabía que aquella mujer jamás se rendiría para traerla de vuelta a un mundo que ya no era el suyo, ella ya no era Lena Oxton.

 _Cuando era niña, tenía miedo a las arañas, me contaron que carecen de emociones y que su corazón nunca late_

 _Pero yo, sé la verdad_

 _En el momento en que encuentran a su presa_

 _No la dejan escapar jamás, y eso… era muy divertido_


	2. Juegos

Amelie se mantenía en completo silencio mientras aguantaba el pequeño dolor que le causaba el hecho de que la doctora Ziegler estuviera curándole las heridas, para algo tan nimio se negaba a que usara su nanobiótica, así que ahora mismo estaba siendo tratada con la medicación común. No fue hasta que Angela habló que sus pensamientos se centraron en el ahora.

-"Llevas demasiado tiempo callada incluso para ti. ¿Me lo vas a decir o tengo que adivinar lo que te ocurre?"

La mujer francesa giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, ella sabía que Angela se había dado cuenta hace tiempo de lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, desde hace años siempre era la misma razón.

-"¿Ha sido Tracer verdad?"

Dijo con seriedad, deteniéndose a mirarla con tristeza a los ojos.

-"En King's Row. Ella ha sido la asesina de Tekhartha Mondatta. Intenté detenerla… pero no pude…"

Amelie bajó la mirada, avergonzada, aunque supiera que tenía razones en su interior que le impedían hacer las cosas que son su obligación.

-"Como todos nosotros Amelie."

Cuando termino de tratar sus heridas se quedó a su lado y suspiró entristecida.

-"Ninguno seríamos capaces de hacer daño a Lena, ya lo sabes."

-"Es que… no podía, aún veo en ella lo que era antes, pero ayer… fue distinto."

-"Algún día entenderemos que es nuestra enemiga, pero… yo sería incapaz."

Angela se levantó de nuevo guardando los objetos necesarios que había necesitado para curar a Amelie, que frotaba la cabeza con cuidado.

-"¿Te duele?"

-"Un poco.. pero es normal, me han estrellado contra una pared de ladrillos, si no sintiera dolor con eso estaría muerta"

La doctora sonrió, un poco animada de que al menos le quedase algo de sentido del humor en esos momentos, aunque no fuera el punto fuerte de la mujer francesa.

-"Te recomiendo tomarte reposo, puede haber secuelas, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en la cabeza realmente."

-"oh ¿Pero es que no lo sabes tú todo?"

Amelie enarcó una ceja divertida

-"Muy graciosa. Bueno, me temo que debo volver a la base, no entiendo porque no puedes venir tú allí, no tendrías que pagar una habitación de hotel."

-"Me gusta dormir tranquila y tomar un café por la mañana sin tener que mediar palabra con nadie, y aquí puedo relajarme bastante."

-"Entiendo."

Angela se vistió de nuevo con su chaqueta impermeable, perfectamente elegante para una persona como ella y le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

-"Si me necesitas… Mañana vuelvo a la base de Helix, pero intentaré estar disponible para ti lo antes posible."

-"Si no apagas el comunicador cuando estés con nuestra querida egipcia puede que lo haga."

Una leve risita salió de los labios de la doctora y se despidió con la mano.

-"Hasta entonces Amelie, siempre es un placer."

Amelie sonrió con tranquilidad hasta que su compañera se perdió por el pasillo, desde ese momento la vuelta a la soledad había sido casi inmediata. Realmente le gustaba estar a solas consigo misma y por eso había conseguido una habitación de hotel, pero recordaba los tiempos en los que todo era bullicio, entre gritos de Reinhardt y Torbjörn bebidos de cerveza, Jack intentando poner orden como el buen comandante que era, Angela riéndose de cada locura que hacían, Gerard soltando de vez en cuando una de sus ocurrencias… esos eran viejos tiempos… tiempos en los que incluso una joven Lena merodeaba por el lugar siendo nada más que una aprendiz de piloto, aunque bastante buena, que superaba las mejores marcas hasta el momento.

Fue en ese tiempo que ambas se conocieron, por mano de su marido, que llevaba a los nuevos cadetes antes de sus misiones, de lo que siempre estuvo orgullosa Amelie era de la facilidad con la que Gerard se abría a las personas y lo rápido que cogía confianza con ellas, sin embargo ella era todo lo contrario, hasta que Lena se cruzó en su camino. Gerard y Lena, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, habían llegado a ser bastante amigos, así que lógicamente su compañero de vida se la presentó, siempre con esa sonrisa feliz en el rostro, sus ojos iluminados casi como si un millón de estrellas se reflejaban en ellos, tenía 20 años, pero seguía pareciendo nada más que una niña.

Los años pasaron y Amelie y Lena se habían hecho cada vez más cercanas, hasta el punto de tener la confianza de dormir en la misma cama, abrazadas entre las dos cuando Gerard tenía una misión que duraba varios días, incluso semanas. Amelie Lacroix había encontrado en Lena una gran compañera con la que hablar, con la que reír, con la que estaba completamente a gusto, el problema era que también había encontrado en ella alguien de la que se sentía extremadamente atraída. Era tan parecida a Gerard que cuando este falleció a manos de Talon en más de una ocasión se sentaba a llorar por el hecho de encontrar en Lena al marido que había perdido, estaba terriblemente confusa, ¿era el amor por lo que Lena le recordaba a Gerard por lo que deseaba estar con ella? o ¿era de hecho un amor por la joven piloto en si?, no sabía distinguirlo de verdad, y durante mucho tiempo, demasiado para ella, esperó a perder el dolor para saber cual de las dos era verdad, y lo supo, cuando la perdió en el accidente del Sliptream, sólo para perderla de nuevo justo después de manos de Talon.

La primera vez que la volvió a encontrar ni siquiera sabía qué decir, se había encontrado por primera vez sin palabras, ante ella estaba una Lena Oxton, tan exacta a la que había perdido, y tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Donde antes hubo una Lena sonriente y esperanzada, la chica más dulce y animada que había conocido, ahora estaba una Tracer que lo único que mostraba con su sonrisa era el hecho de querer "jugar" con ella. Cuando aquella chica se dio cuenta del hecho de que Amelie no podía despegar los ojos de ella, de que estaba casi completamente centrada en ella se dedicó a perseguirla en todo campo de batalla, riendo en su oído cada vez que se acercaba, no por el hecho de disfrutar de su presencia, sino para reírse de ella, de sus intentos de volver a estar con la antigua chica de pelo en punto, y poco a poco el corazón de la mujer francesa comenzó a hundirse en un pozo de sentimientos de los que no se podía librar. Lo único que había sacado en claro es que, de algún modo, Talon había conseguido lo que no habían podido hacer ellos, anclar a Lena en el presente, aunque llevándose su alma a cambio al parecer.

Ni siquiera un ducha caliente, en la que Amelie, dejó caer el agua sobre su cuerpo para intentar relajarse había conseguido evitar todos esos pensamientos que la perseguían día tras día, incluso en sueños. Al salir simplemente se puso la ropa que tenía perfectamente doblada sobre la cama y se guardó una pequeña pistola bajó la chaqueta de cuero. Entendía perfectamente las órdenes de Angela, pero como siempre no podía evitar seguir lo pasos de Lena donde sabía que estaba, y no creía que ya se hubiera ido de Londres, no cuando estaba ella allí.

Salió de la habitación dejando todo lo que debía esconder de miradas ajenas bien oculto e intentó pasar lo más desapercibida posible antes de salir del hotel. Otra de las razones por las que no le convenía estar en la base de Overwatch en Londres, nadie en su sano juicio la iba a dejar salir para perseguir a un soldado de su organización rival.

bastante tiempo estuvo caminando, intentando evitar el mojarse demasiado, paseando bajo los soportales, sin encontrar ni un sólo atisbo de la chica que buscaba, y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, puede que realmente ella ni siquiera estuviera por allí, cansada tal vez de jugar con ella como siempre.

Solo que ese pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando el eco de una risa en la oscuridad llamó su atención, girándose hacía el lugar del sonido solo para ver un rayo de luz roja para por la calle, como dirigiéndola a algún lugar.

Cuando por fin paró, pudo ver como estaba justo enfrente de un pub, del que entraban y salían decenas de personas y una música que probablemente deje sordos a todos los que se atrevan a entrar en ese lugar, parecía que a pesar de todo Lena no había perdido su gusto en cuestión de salir por las noches, aunque probablemente estuviera preparado para atraparla. La mirada de Lena se posó momentanemante en ella y después de darle una pequeña sonrisa entró en el local, estaba esperando a que la siguiera. Y como siempre, Amelie no iba a ser menos.

Al entrar pudo confirmar directamente el hecho de que allí era imposible oír cualquier otro sonido que no fuera el de la estridente música, sofocando incluso las voces de su cabeza que decían que se marchara de allí cuanto antes, voces a las que generalmente les hacía poco caso.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud buscando inútilmente a la chica de pelo en punta, iba a ser difícil encontrar a alguien que en realidad era bastante pequeña a la vista, y bastante rápida en su caminar al mismo tiempo, juntando ambas fórmulas Lena podía pasar desapercibida en cualquier situación. Suspirando cansada se acercó a la barra y se apoyó, mirando desde allí a todo lo que podía del local, intentando aguantar la horrenda música de los altavoces, la única vez que había soportado un sitio así había sido irónicamente con Lena.

-"Hola preciosa, ¿me permites que te invite a algo?."

Una molesta voz apareció en su oído haciéndole chasquear la lengua del asco antes de mirar en su dirección. Un chica estaba allí mirándola de arriba a abajo, mientras sonreía de manera completamente estúpida, sujetando un cubata con una de las manos, evidentemente estaba completamente borracho.

Amelie intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorarle, desviar su mirada hacia otra parte para ver si el chico captaba la indirecta y la dejaba en paz, lo que fue completamente inútil.

-"Vamossss, al menos un bailecito, seguro que mueves muy bien esas caderas."

Lógicamente eso iba con otra connotación, pero lejos de querer montar una escena ella simplemente se empezó a apartar de él a grandes pasos… antes de la otra mano libre que tenía la cogiese de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

-"No seas tímida."

En ese punto ya había perdido la paciencia y su cuerpo empezó a mover involuntariamente la mano hacia su rostro cuando captó el pelo castaño de una chica aparecer sobre el hombro del chico para susurrarle al oído.

-"Lo siento cielo, esta chica ya está pillada."

El mencionado se giró hacia ella sólo para ver como esta se movía rápidamente y se llevaba a Amelie consigo fuera de la multitud, pasando entre todos ellos hasta llegar a los baños, donde afortunadamente no había nadie para molestarlas.

-"Me has seguido incluso hasta aquí, no dejas de sorprenderme amor."

Una risita volvió a sonar desde su garganta y se apoyó contra la puerta con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Supongo que no te ha gustado la música ¿no?, creo recordar que te gustaba más la música clásica."

Amelie se hubiera esperanzado con ese comentario de no ser porque cada vez que se encontraban Lena ya había investigado algo más sobre ella, no era que lo recordase.

-"¿Piensas hablar? sino esto parece un monólogo."

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"

En ese momento la sonrisa de Tracer se borró de su rostro y comenzó a estar un poco molesta.

-"¿Otra vez con lo mismo? no eres divertida amor."

Poco le importaba a Amelie, cuando sólo quería respuestas.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"

-"Si no he respondido a esa pregunta las últimas seis veces ¿Qué te hace pensar que la voy a responder ahora?"

-"Algún día te cansarás de que te las haga y tendrás que responder."

Llegados a ese punto Tracer se despegó de la pared y se rascó el pelo molesta y gruñendo, a esta Lena no le gustaba nada que le quitaran si diversión, odiaba hacer cosas que le aburriesen, y hacerle preguntas en vez de luchar contra ella es lo que más le molestaba.

-"¡no eres divertida!"

-"No pretendo serlo."

-"¿¡Y tú porqué me sigues siempre!?"

Amelie vaciló, se enmudeció de repente, era la primera vez que Tracer le preguntaba algo, y mucho más algo así, siempre disfrutaba el hecho de que la siguiera y poder girar las tornas a su favor para burlarse de ella, pero esto era nuevo.

Lena entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella decidida antes de ponerse justo enfrente, mirándola a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué lo haces?"

Amelie se quedó sin palabras, cómo iba a decirle a alguien la verdad cuando estaba segura de que no la iba a entender, menos aún si tampoco lo entendía ella del todo. Todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora era irracional y sin embargo sentía que debía hacerlo, porque por mucho que Tracer se empeñase en hacerle creer lo contrario ella siempre vería a Lena en sus ojos.

El sonido de un comunicador llamó la atención de ambas y rápidamente

la mano de la más joven subió hasta su oído, presionando ligeramente para responder a la llamada.

-"¿señor?... ¿a que se refiere?..."

La chica empezó a alejarse y moverse inquieta de un lado a otro.

-"Claro señor, volveré ahora mismo… no, no hace falta que me recojan… si señor."

Y a la misma velocidad con la respondió la llamada, la cortó, fijándose de nuevo en su compañera de juegos.

-"Me temo que tengo que despedirme amor, como siempre ha sido un placer. No puedo esperar a la próxima"

Con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, y tremendamente juguetona, se despidió con los dos dedos en la frente y con un salto temporal se marchó.

Sus "conversaciones" no eran largas, y muchas veces tuvieron que dejar estos momentos cuando sus respectivas organizaciones las reclamaban en la base, aunque esta vez había sido ligeramente distinta.

Salvo por el hecho de que había acabado como siempre, con una Amelie terriblemente sola y entristecida.


	3. Cambio

Dos semanas habían pasado de su último encuentro, dos semanas en las que no había pasado nada excesivamente importante por mano de ninguno de los dos grupos, no hubo movimiento alguno, y hasta Amelie estaba inquieta. Ya no sabía qué hacer más allá de entrenar y salir de vez en cuando a recorrer la ciudad con Angela, a veces con Fareeha e incluso a veces con Ana, a pesar de la diferencia de edad encontró en ella alguien comprensivo y atento, como una madre para ella.

Lo más reconfortante para ella eran los momentos en los que decidían competir quien era de ambas la mejor francotiradora de Overwatch, llevándose siempre las bromas de la mujer de mayor edad sobre que era normal encontrar una mejor posición para ella ¡con la flexibilidad que tenía!, Gerard y Lena se habían encargado de recordárselo en cientos de ocasiones.

Afortunadamente para ella su tiempo de inactividad, tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios no ponerse a pensar, y la verdad es que lo agradeció bastante, además del hecho de que tampoco le gustaba mucho estar parada, puede que en un tiempo sí, pero no ahora.

Su misión: permitir que la carga del guante de Doomfist llegue a su destino en Numbani, no parecía extremadamente difícil, pero muchas veces se encontraban con bastantes enemigos por el camino, y enemigos no muy fáciles de derrotar a su parecer.

Como siempre buscó el sitio donde podía sentirse más cómoda y alejada del peligro, no sería muy gracioso que de repente le apareciera nadie por detrás, tenía la mala suerte de que sus minas de veneno eran bastante más inútiles de lo que le podían servir. Además buscó un sitio que si tuviera alguna "distracción" sería fácil el ignorar los problemas a su alrededor y centrarse sólo en la pareja de juegos.

La misión no empezó muy mal, tenían la carga asegurada a la perfección con la molesta torreta de Torbjörn justo encima del automóvil. Amelie siempre se reía un poco con esa ocurrencia, la primera vez que lo hizo nadie se esperaba esa sucia estratagema, aunque en las últimas batallas ya habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Mercy conseguía curar a tiempo a todos sus compañeros gracias a poder volar detrás de Pharah, y Reinhardt y Winston defendían perfectamente la torreta, muy pocas veces podían llegar. Incluso ella misma no iba precisamente mal, no había ningún enemigo que escapara después de una simple bala en su cuerpo.

Claro que las cosas cambiaron cuando un molesto rayo de color rojizo comenzó a aparecer entre las filas enemigas, escuchando su risita en el comunicador, si, le gustaba intervenirlo y hacerle pensar que estaba en su cabeza, sin saber que ya lo estaba de antes.

-"Soy tu concieeenciaaa. hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, creo que deberías parar de disparar, es molesto correr entre tus balas amor."

Sin quererlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, podría no ser Lena, pero no había olvidado su estúpido sentido del humor.

-"Ven aquí y hazme parar."

-"Ya sabes que prefiero que vengas tú a detenerme, no vaya a fastidiar un poco a tu equipo."

No hacía falta decir más, Amelie dejó de apuntar a las fuerzas de Talon y saltó de su escondite siguiendo la estela de la chica sonriente que ignoraba a sus propios enemigos simplemente para seguir con su círculo vicioso.

Cuando por fin estuvieron bastante lejos del campo de batalla no podían faltar los saltos entre edificios. las balas que volaban y golpeaban las paredes sin ningún tipo de roce con su víctima. Amelie lo hacía deliberadamente, y tenía la esperanza de que Tracer lo hiciera también, por difícil que fuera el ser cierto.

Muchas veces incluso dejaban sus armas para simplemente bailar la una contra la otra en golpes que realmente no hacían daño. Recuerdos de numerosas sesiones de entrenamiento le venían a Amelie a la cabeza, cuando sonreía feliz al ver a su marido y Lena luchando el uno contra el otro de la forma más tonta posible, incluso a veces cuando se cansaban se daban manotazos en el aire, típicas luchas fingidas de pijas que quieren adueñarse del último bolso de rebajas, sólo con la finalidad de hacer reír a la mujer francesa que le daba la recompensa de su sonrisa.

Fue en un movimiento extraño, un fallo en los golpes de Tracer que Amelie pudo asestar un golpe que envió a ambas mujeres al suelo, dejando a la mujer mayor a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Lena que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-"Esto si que no me lo esperaba, ¡has mejorado amor!"

-"Y tú te estás volviendo demasiado lenta Cherie."

-"Si bueno…"

Hizo una mueca graciosa y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-"Puede que necesite una de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento ¿no crees?"

 _¿que?_ Pero… no podía estar hablando de lo mismo, es imposible, esa Lena no podía acordarse de nada de su pasado, era imposible, las veces que había intentado descubrirlo se había dado de narices contra una pared inamovible, ¿y ahora le soltaba eso de repente?

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"

-"Tienen peor memoria que yo ¿eh? vamos, ¿en serio te has olvidado precisamente tú?"

Una sonrisa tímida creció en su rostro, una sonrisa de verdad, no de ningún juego.

-"...¿Te acuerdas?"

-"Me he estado acordado de ciertos detalles en nuestros últimos combates… no los entiendo muy bien… pero estoy segura de que eras tú…"

De repente se puso seria y la miró a los ojos, Amelie simplemente le devolvió la mirada… y alzó el beso de la viuda apuntando a la cabeza de la joven.

-"¿por qué debería creerte? ¿De repente has recuperado parte de tu memoria?"

-"hemos estado luchando la una contra la otra todo este tiempo, no sé exactamente qué consideras tú un "de repente""

-"Me cuesta creer que en todo este tiempo hayas recordado algo así sin más, cuando no lo habías hecho antes."

-"Bueno… es la primera vez que combatimos tan igualadas… igual es eso ¿no?"

Lena sonrió alzando las cejas divertida, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la mujer francesa, aunque de poco le iba a servir.

-"No me creo nada"

Afortunamente para ella no tuvo ni que intentar disparar, una voz en su comunicador le advertía de que habían asegurado la carga con eficacia y le ordenaba una retirada.

-"Ha sido un placer _cherie"_

Sin nada más que añadir la miró por última vez y salió de allí usando su gancho, dejando a Lena inmersa en su propia retirada después de una auténtica derrota.

X

-"pues… sí, según qué acontecimientos pueden aumentar la capacidad de respuesta de la memoria… y sí, aunque raro, podría ser repentino, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en el cerebro, incluso para mi es muy complicado Amelie"

Justo después de la misión, y de recuperarse del combate, Amelie se había dirigido directamente al laboratorio de Angela, necesitaba saber si eso podía ser verdad, antes siquiera de rechazar por completo las palabras de Tracer. Su respuesta sin embargo le habían dejado esperanzada y confusa al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero lo que dijo era cierto ¿no? Quiero decir… Gerard, Lena y tú solíais entrenar juntos puede que el combate le haya recordado esos momentos"

-"Sí, pero.. ¿justo ahora? No lo se…"

-"Piensa también en todo lo que ha pasado, por mucho que sea dentro de un mes cuando te lo diga, vas a seguir sin creerle una sola palabra, es un sistema de defensa."

La mujer francesa la miró a la cara con una leve sonrisa.

-"Siempre has sido muy inteligente Angela"

-"no por nada llevo siendo un genio desde que era niña"

Angela se rio levemente y se estiró, intentando relajarse de tanto trabajo.

-"¿qué piensas hacer?"

-"No lo se…"

X

A partir de ese día las pautas de Tracer se repetían, encontrarle en el campo de batalla, luchar, e intentar convencerla de hablar con ella una y otra vez. Una y otra vez en las que Amelie, aún confusa, decidía negarse a escuchar sus palabras, por mucho que le sonriese como Lena, o le hablase como Lena, seguía sin creerse que pudiera ser Lena, tenía tan incrustado en su cerebro que luchaba contra Tracer, contra la "asesina" de Lena, que le era imposible confiar.

Así hasta que una vez se encontró con un panorama que no esperaba, frente a ella, en la azotea en la que se encontraban, estaba una Tracer que no llevaba ningún tipo de arma, simplemente estaba sentada al borde del vacío.

-"Hola amor, te estaba esperando."

-"¿No piensas luchar?"

Lena ladeó la cabeza sonriente.

-"Creí que así demostraba que no tenía ninguna intención de engañarte, así podrías confiar en mi."

Amelie se quedó en completo silencio, era un movimiento que no se esperaba, y lo cierto es que eso había cambiando en gran manera su forma de pensar. Después de todo este tiempo, bajó su arma, y se decidió a tener fe una vez más.

-"¿Te acuerdas de nuestros entrenamientos?"

-"Si… algo de ese estilo… son como imágenes en mi cabeza… de ti.. de mi.. y de.."

-"Gerard."

-"¿Gerard?.. No me acuerdo de él…"

-"Era.. mi marido, un amigo tuyo."

-"Mmm.. no lo sé, puede que vaya recordando poco a poco… No si ni siquiera si tengo que recordar nada en realidad, estoy muy confusa."

Pensándolo bastante Amelie suspiró y se acercó lentamente a ella, sentándose con cuidado a su lado.

-"¿Te acuerdas de algo más?"

-"No ciertamente…."

Inquieta, Widowmaker miró a Lena de arriba abajo, sólo para devolver la mirada a los ojos tristes de la niña y dejar que su aliento se quedase momentaneamente atrapado en su garganta, intentando controlar la emoción repentina.

-"...podría ayudarte a recordar."

Lena la miró a los ojos extrañada.

-"Pero.. ¿crees que puedes confiar en mi?"

-"De muy pocas cosas estoy segura en estos momentos, y ciertamente esta es una de ellas.. quiero ayudarte cherie."

En ese momento una sonrisa alegre creció en los labios de Lena y se acercó para coger la mano de su compañera.

-"¡Si! por favor, quiero centrar todo esto que tengo en la cabeza, estoy agradecida de que quieras ayudarme, eres la única que me escucharía."

Incluso una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro de Amelie.. hacía tiempo que no sentía los dedos de Lena sobre los suyos, era realmente reconfortante, incluso ver su sonrisa era maravilloso para ella.

No podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento, pero podía sentir su corazón apretado en un puño, deseoso de volver a estar a su lado como lo había estado una vez.


	4. Momentos

hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa, allí, parada frente a la oficina de Jack esperando para enfrentarse a un severo interrogatorio, no por el hecho de que todo esto fuera por Tracer, sino porque debía indicarle que estaría un tiempo fuera de servicio sin ninguna razón aparente. En realidad no esperaba una negativa, de hecho ella había estado trabajando durante mucho más tiempo que cualquiera, sólo superada por Mercy, Pharah y el propio soldado, ellos simplemente vivían de su trabajo. Irónicamente el gorila científico no se pasaba tanto tiempo trabajando, incluso pasaba mucho tiempo de relajación junto con Dva y Lúcio, eran demasiado fiesteros para ella.

suspirando más tranquila se decidió a dar el paso esperando que Jack no fuese demasiado curioso.

golpeó la puerta varias veces esperando que su comandante le diese la orden de entrar, formando en su cabeza decenas de respuestas a cada una de las rutas a las que podría llevarla.

-"entra"

Soltando el aire del fondo de sus pulmones abrió las puertas deslizantes del despacho de su comandante y entró sin reparos. Nada más situarse dentro se sentó con las piernas cruzadas esperando que terminase de leer los informes que tenía sobre la mesa. Unos segundos más tarde el soldado dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y la miró directamente.

-"Un placer verte Amelie"

-"Igualmente señor"

-"Bueno, he recibido tu petición de descanso, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido"

-"Si bueno…"

-"¿Por qué ahora? Quiero decir… nunca lo has pedido, ni siquiera cuando ocurrió lo de Gerard"

La garganta de Amelie sintió una presión, doliendole incluso al tragar, nunca había superado hablar de ese tema. Se movió algo incómoda en la silla, cosa que debió notar su comandante porque habló nada más verlo.

-"Lo siento, ha sido muy descortés de mi parte"

-"No pasa nada"

-"Entonces, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿te encuentras bien?"

Amelie pudo escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su comandante, por muy frío que pareciera ella sabía que les cuidaba a todos como una familia, eso es lo que más le dolía de estar mintiéndole.

-"estoy muy bien Jack, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

Le mostró una ligera sonrisa, intentando por todos los medios dejarle tranquilo.

-"De acuerdo.. me alegro entonces. Firmaré el permiso, por favor, descansa. Necesitamos a nuestra francotiradora fresca."

La mujer francesa se tragó las ganas de decirle que se refería realmente a que necesitan a su amiga, pero ese no era el momento.

Se inclinó educadamente recogiendo el permiso.

-"Muchas gracias señor."

Y entonces se retiró de la sala, decidiendo cual sería su siguiente punto.

X

Horas más tarde, tras haber cogido uno de los primeros vuelos a Londres de nuevo ,puesto que la base principal de Overwatch estaba en Zurich completamente restaurada, se dirigió directamente a King's Row, el lugar elegido para su encuentro con Tracer, su barrio natal. Por mucho que sea Tracer o Lena su amor por su patria nunca no había decaído, al menos Talon tuvo la decencia de dejar eso de ella.

El frío del lugar y la humedad la obligaron a ponerse una de sus chaquetas más abrigadas, era francesa, y se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en Zurich dentro de la base, acostumbrada al calor de su región y la calidez de la base este tiempo siempre le superaba. Pensando en ello apretó ligeramente el bolso que llevaba con ella y caminó hasta el punto indicado, que irónicamente era el lugar donde había asesinado a Mondatta, no le hacía mucha gracia, pero está claro que ese lugar lo conocían ambas a la perfección.

Mirando a la gente pasar se fijó en todas y cada una de las personas que por allí pasaban: mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos, ancianas, parejas, familias… sin quererlo su cabeza se dirigió a esos pensamientos. ¿Si Gerars hubiera vivido ahora estarían igual que ellos?, ¿habrían dejado Overwatch para crear su propia familia? Hasta en aquel entonces lo pensaba, pero nunca llegaba el momento, tampoco lo habían hablado, ambos estaban muy unidos a su trabajo y al bienestar de los civiles que vivían sus vidas sin preocuparse de nada, como para pensar en su propio futuro. No fue hasta que Gerard faltó en su vida que se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

Inevitablemente pegó un respingo de sorpresa cuando un sonoro "¡buh!" sonó a su espalda, evitando que siguiese su línea de pensamiento.

-"Tracer"

Al darse la vuelta se encontró a la chica, no muy abrigada según ella, sonriendo alegremente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-"No pensaba que fueras a venir realmente"

-"Te dije que te ayudaría ¿no?"

-"Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?"

Amelie giró su rostro un momento pensando en dónde deberían ir y un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-"Sígueme"

Tracer asintió ligeramente y se puso a su lado andando tranquilamente, el silencio reinaba entre ellas, pero como no había nada que decir tampoco se sentían muy incómodas, hasta que llegaron a un establecimiento con la puerta de madera perfectamente barnizada y cerrada a cal y canto para que no entrase el frío de fuera.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Una tetería."

Respondió simplemente antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que entrase Tracer antes que ella, observando como la chica pasaba la mirada de una punta a otra del local.

-"¿Te suena?"

-"No mucho…"

-"No pasa nada."

Ambas chicas se dirigieron directamente a una de las mesas más apartadas, Amelie prefería estar a solas con ella.

-"Pediré por ti si no te importa cherie."

-"Claro."

Cuando la camarera se acercó se quedó mirando a las dos, pasando los ojos de una a otra antes de sonreír a la chica francesa con alegría.

-"¡Hacía mucho que no os veía! Me alegro de que vengais."

-"Un placer volver a verte Eli."

Tracer observó como Amelie le dio una leve sonrisa alegre y un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-"¿Qué vais a querer?"

-"Un café y un té earl grey, con unas pastas si no te importa."

-"Como no, ahora mismo os lo traigo."

Se inclinó un poco y salió de allí rápidamente.

-"¿Eli?"

-"Veníamos muchas veces aquí, es a donde me solías llevar cuando venía de visita a Londres."

-"Sí que éramos cercanas ¿no?"

-"Éramos buenas amigas."

-"¿Y… Gerard?"

Amelie suspiró nostálgica y apartó la mirada de Tracer.

-"Los tres lo éramos."

No sabía si por respeto o por algún otro motivo la chica frente a ella se quedó callada, como si después de nombrar a Gerard el ambiente se hubiera puesto demasiado tenso. Al menos en ese tiempo pudo llegar Eli con el pedido que había hecho.

-"Aquí tenéis, un café para Amelie, y un té para nuestra Lena. De verdad, es un placer que vuelvas a venir por aquí, un día de estos tienes que contarme que has estado haciendo."

Tracer sonrió ligeramente y dijo sincera.

-"Podría… pero no creo que sea buena idea…"

Eli se quedó completamente en silencio y miró a Amelie extrañada, se marchó de allí cuando la chica le respondió con una negativa con la cabeza, no tenía caso intentar hablar con esta Lena.

-"Pruébalo."

Le instó a que se tomara el té, esperando a que hubiera alguna reacción en ella, y observó cuidadosamente cómo se llevaba la taza humeante a los labios, sujetándola con cuidado, y vio como cerraba los ojos disfrutando del aroma del contenido antes de tomarlo.

Esperando pacientemente dejó que lo separase de nuevo de su rostro para darle un momento.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Está muy rico… me resulta… familiar…"

-"Es tu té preferido."

Tracer la miró ladeando la cabeza confusa y volvió a beber de su té.

-"No me extraña, está muy rico."

-"Me alegro."

Se pasaron allí bastante tiempo, hablando de cosas triviales que para Amelie en el fondo no lo eran tanto, que a Tracer le gustaba el té muy dulce, demasiado para ella, que en muchas ocasiones ni se molestaba en cocinar algo rápido, simplemente pedía comida basura aunque estuviera bastante delgada. Era madrugadora, pocas veces dormía hasta tarde a no ser que se hubiera dormido bien entrada la madrugada, pero aún así no soportaba perder el día. A pesar de lo que pareciera Lena cuidaba mucho su pelo, no estaba tan perfectamente desordenado porque fuera así, en muchas ocasiones Tracer se quejaba de que el viento fastidiaba el perfecto desorden de su pelo, cosa que a Amelie se causaba bastante gracia. Le gustaba verla bailar, la chica francesa, por tópico que fuese, era una buena bailarina de ballet, y Lena adoraba verle hacer esos movimientos que ella no podía, sobre todo por la flexibilidad que utilizaba en ellos, a la que la joven no podía llegar, "¡me rompo!" gritaba de vez en cuando, al menos cuando lo intentaba, en esos momentos era Gerard quien se mofaba de ella, pero él recibía su medicina cuando veía que ni siquiera alcanzaba la flexibilidad de la chica de pelo corto y recibía burlas de las dos mujeres.

Al final, después de varias historias más terminaron su velada y decidieron salir de nuevo a la calle, aunque eso conllevase salir al frío y la humedad propias de Londres, momento en el que al fin se vió como la chica no iba nada preparada para la temperatura, ya que se encogió en sí misma temblando. En ese momento Amelie suspiró y detuvo a Lena antes de que pudiese seguir adelante, sujetándola ligeramente de la muñeca.

-"Vas a pillar algo si vas así."

Cuando Tracer se detuvo pudo abrir el bolso y buscar lo que llevaba expresamente para ella. Una bufanda roja y amarilla apareció ante la vista de la más joven y se fijó en el escudo que llevaba.

-"¿De qué es?"

-"Una vez me dijiste que había visto hace años una saga de películas que te había llamado mucho la atención, una antigua del 2000. En ella había un colegio de magia, y los alumnos se dividían en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Siempre estuviste encantada y atraída por la de Gryffindor, así que… entre unos cuantos conseguimos encontrarte esta bufanda.. para cuando volvieras a Londres."

Diciendo esto no pudo evitar rodear a la chica con la bufanda, con bastante cariño, y atársela con cuidado para resguardar su garganta del frío.

-"Solíamos bromear con que tú eras de Gryffindor y yo era de Slytherin…"

Dijo finalmente antes de soltar la bufanda y dejársela puesta, Lena simplemente subió una mano a la prenda de ropa y la acarició.

-"Me encantaría acordarme de más…"

Su voz parecía triste, nostálgica, así que Widow abandonó el tema e instándole a seguir caminaron por todo King´s Row mientras seguían su conversación.

Con el tiempo estos días se volvieron habituales, quedando de vez en cuando, contándole todo lo que recordaba, detalles, momentos, que esperaba que Tracer supiera sentir, valorar, como ella misma lo hacía, y cada vez, aunque no quisiera, Widowmaker volvía a sentir todo aquello que la sumía en un mundo de esperanza, volvía a sentir a Lena con ella, volvía a lucir su sonrisa, aquella que había olvidado hace ya tanto y que no esperaba volver a mostrar de ese modo, mucho menos con la chica con la que vivía aquellos instantes.

Un día el sol brillaba de nuevo en Londres, y fue en ese momento, a varios pasos detrás de Lena, que se quedó observando a su compañera mientras caminaba por la calles, cuando sus ojos captaron algo que su corazón no iba a olvidar jamás. Tracer se giró hacia ella y al verla allí, observándola, sonrió, como siempre solía hacer.


	5. Realidad

Amelie se sentía completamente relajada, llevaba todas esas semanas libres acompañando y ayudando en todo lo que podía a Tracer, aunque no estaba muy segura de estar haciendo algún cambio significativo, la chica parecía comportarse como Lena, pero era muy difícil saberlo con exactitud cuando Tracer era tan parecida a ella.

El problema era volver de nuevo a la base, no sabía qué hacer a partir de ese momento, claro que se lo había dicho a la chica más joven, pero aún así estaba nerviosa. Se sirvió una taza de café humeante, realmente lo necesitaba, y se sentó en la sala de estar del centro de Overwatch en Suiza intentando centrar sus pensamientos para sacar algo en claro, aunque no todo era tan fácil.

-"Me alegro volver a verte Amelie ¿cómo ha ido tu tiempo libre?"

-"Mejor de lo que esperaba"

Ana había entrado por la puerta, rifle en mano después de haber hecho su rutina de entrenamiento desde las seis de la mañana, era una mujer comprometida, no cabía duda alguna.

-"excelente, espero que eso no haya hecho mella en tus habilidades, aún tenemos que saber quien es la mejor"

-"si lo dudas aún sigo dando en la diana cada vez que juego a los dardos"

-'Oh si, recuerdo los 50 euros que me sacaste con eso…"

Amelie mostró una ligera sonrisa recordando eso, la verdad era que en sus vidas anteriores en Overwatch solían ir bastante de fiesta después de cada misión, y como Ana tenía que cuidar a Fareeha resulta que la joven francesa perfeccionó tanto sus habilidades con los dardos que su compañera ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que solo a ella se le ocurrió apostar por una victoria… que no iba a conseguir.

-"parte de la culpa la tiene la falta de mi ojo querida"

-"No mientas, he visto como has acertado todos los blancos antes"

-"había que intentarlo… por cierto.. te noto mucho mejor ¿que has estado haciendo?"

Tragó algo nerviosa, pero afortunadamente era una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos.

-"he estado viajando por ahí, Londres está maravillosa en esta época del año"

-"Espero que no hayas tenido problemas después de tu.. combate personal"

Antes de que pudiera responder dos personas entraron, completamente animados y llenos de energía, aunque a diferencia de Ana estaba claro que les faltaba bastante para llegar a su nivel de responsabilidad como soldados.

-"¡oh Lacroix! Pensé que ya habrías desertado."

-"Más quisieras, aún tengo que cuidar de una niña molesta"

-"te refieres al comandante ¿no? Viene justo detrás con una sorpresita"

Amelie ladeó la cabeza confusa justo antes de que, efectivamente, entrara Jack por la puerta con unos cuantos archivos en su mano.

-"Si ya te imaginas lo que llevo ¿porqué no te preparas para la misión ? Aún tengo el derecho de castigarte por insubordinación, y no creo que ni tú ni tus… suscriptores.. tengáis ganas de perder vuestro amado Meka"

Hana sacó la lengua y se marchó rápidamente después de coger su taza de chocolate caliente y unos churros… especialmente traídos allí para ella.

-"¿En serio? Acaba de regresar Jack"

-"sabes que no le ordenaría participar si no fuera necesario Ana. Lo siento Amelie, realmente necesitamos tus habilidades."

-"No es ningún problema, ¿de qué se trata?"

El comandante dejó los archivos sobre la mesa y la francotiradora más joven se inclinó a mirar.

-"Tenemos que asegurar la zona de industrias Volskaya, es demasiado importante como para perderla y sería un gran punto de defensa contra la fuerzas ómnicas."

-"Realmente la muerte de Mondatta ha resultado ser demasiado peligrosa ¿verdad?..."

Observó entristecida la foto del ómnica y apartó la mirada obligándose a dejar de pensar en ello.

-"Hiciste lo que pudiste, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, no ha sido tu culpa"

Se tragó las palabras de "si que lo ha sido" que estaba a punto de decir, pero Jack se levantó del asiento.

-"En una hora en el hangar"

-"Si señor"

X

-"Hana Song, ¿te importaría por favor dejar ese maldito juego y centrarte en proteger el punto?

Se oía a Jack gruñendo a través del comunicador, sabía perfectamente que el sonido informático que salía a través de los auriculares era el juego que recientemente había instalado en su meka para las situaciones en las que se aburría esperando por algo de acción.

-"Si no viene nadie, no pasa nada"

-"eh, eh, si ella puede estar jugando yo quiero ponerme mi música"

-"Algo de Hasselhoff por favor"

-"¡de eso nada antiguo!"

-"Oh por dios…"

Amelie rio internamente, la verdad es que eran una familia.. rara, pero eran una familia divertida. Apartó ese pensamiento cuando usó los infrarrojos de su casco y pudo detectar varias señales por la parte de la derecha.

-"Están intentando colarse por detrás, por la derecha, cuidado"

-"¿Symmetra?"

-"He puesto varias defensas, pueden detener a varios, pero no servirá de nada cuando las detecten"

-"Tiempo suficiente, Lúcio, sígueme, intenta lanzar a unos cuantos al agua, yo me encargaré del resto. Reinhardt, sigue en tu posición, Widowmaker, confío en que no se colará nadie."

-"No te preocupes"

Justo en ese momento un ómnico había intentado saltar por encima de sus cabezas pero Amelie le había detectado y detenido a tiempo.

-"¡quieren venir con ganas!"

Se escuchaba claramente el sonido de los martillazos de Reinhardt a la vez que su estridente risa, ese hombre adoraba las buenas batallas.

-"¡100% poder alemán!"

-"¡Genial! Es una partida de horda ómnica, me encanta cambiar un poco de misiones de vez en cuando. Mis fans van a disfrutarlo"

-"Creo que es buen momento para un ¡no pares, sigue, sigue!"

-"Sois un grupo de idiotas"

Esta vez, incluso Jack, con lo bien que iba la misión, no pudo evitar decir esa frase con algo de gracia.

-"Pues se os están colando bastantes chicos, ¿es que os habéis oxidado mientras no estaba?"

Fue en ese momento, en el punto álgido del combate, cuando el sensor de movimiento de su casco volvió a pitar, pero no solo en un lado, sino en varios, como un objeto que se movía a gran velocidad, evidentemente ella ya sabía lo que era, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se sorprendiera al ver el ojo de Tracee justo enfrente de su mira.

Widowmaker se vio obligada a apartar el rifle para ver mejor a la chica.

-"¿Cherie?"

-"Hola amor"

-"¿qué… estás haciendo aquí?"

-"¿Por Qué lo preguntas?"

Lena se levantó del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre ella, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-"Ni siquiera está Talon aquí…"

Amelie entrecerró los ojos, demasiado confusa con esa inesperada presencia.

-"Oh bueno… eso es fácil de responder."

Tracer se paró en seco y se volvió de cara a Widowmaker.

-"Me he dado cuenta, en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas… eres muy distinta, conmigo me refiero, no sueles acercarte a los demás demasiado, no te gusta hacerlo, pero conmigo es distinto… incluso me tratas con demasiada dulzura, aunque te cueste fingir que no es así… sigues viendo a Lena Oxton en mi… así que…"

Se acercó lentamente hacia Amelie hasta estar frente a ella y levantándose un poco del suelo poso sus labios sobre los de la francotiradora, estupefacta por esa acción, no podía mover ni un solo músculo aunque lo intentase.

-"Soy una perfecta distracción"

Dijo sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento un grito de dolor se escuchó a través del comunicador de Widow, obligándola a apartar la mirada de Tracer, solo para ver como Jack estaba herido en el suelo, intentando ser curado por Lúcio, pero no era tan eficiente con eso como podía ser Mercy.

-"¡Han empezado a aparecer soldados de Talon de la nada Widow! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!"

-"¿qu-que? Yo…"

Volvió a mirar a Lena que a estas alturas se estaba partiendo de risa.

-"¡llevabas realmente todo este tiempo pensando que era Lena! ¡ha sido tan fácil engañarte!"

Amelie abrió los ojos como platos, su pulso le temblaba, no podía decir nada, solo observar y sentir como su corazón se iba resquebrajando en su pecho al tiempo que Tracer hablana.

-"Yo entrenaba con Gerard. Yo disfrutaba de tal y tal película. Mi té favorito es tal. Vamos, es la mayor chorrada que he oído nunca, yo no soy Lena Oxton amor, yo, soy Tracer, no tu pequeña amiguita perdida"

En ese momento soltó una última risita y sacó sus pistolas.

-"¿Bueno que? ¿jugamos? Ya echaba de menos jugar contigo."

Y saltó en el tiempo dejando a Amelie sola, esperando para oír su gancho y que corriese tras ella como siempre, esta vez con más furia, por engañarla, iba a ser más divertido que nunca… pero el sonido nunca llegó.

Al darse cuenta de eso Tracer paró en seco y dirigió su vista hacia ella, un loco molesta.

-"Oye, estás tardand-"

En ese momento, ella misma se quedó paralizada, frente a ella esperaba encontrarse a Widowmaker, enfurecida, llena de odio, sin embargo no se había movido ni un milímetro. Apoyada contra la pared podía ver cómo su rostro, sin haber cambiado ni un ápice, estaba cubierto de lágrimas, completamente impactada, su corazón había desaparecido y solo quedaba en ella dolor, no solo le habían arrebatado a Gerard, también le habían arrebatado completamente a Lena.

Al darse cuenta de ello, de sus propias lágrimas, se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las manos al rostro, gritando de dolor, de desesperación, mientras cientos de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerse ni un segundo.

Tracer se quedó paralizada, no sabía porque, pero tampoco sabía que hacer, no podía dejar de ver esa escena, aunque lo que más le extrañó fue el creciente dolor en su pecho, uno que no sabía ni que podía sentir jamás.

En ese momento unas imagenes vinieron a su cabeza

X

 _Corría rápidamente hasta el hangar, como muchas veces atrás se había quedado completamente dormida, y ya llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos de la aeronave, sabía que nada malo le iban a hacer, su comandante era un hombre comprensivo con ella, pero no le gustaban los golpes en la cabeza que le daba delante de todos, a veces la confianza en horrible._

 _Aunque cuando llegó hasta allí algo extraño pasaba, no había nadie allí, ni una sola alma, era muy extraño. Buscando de un lado a otro en la base llegó hasta la sala médica._

 _Allí se encontró el peor panorama que había visto jamás en mucho tiempo. Una mujer rubia, de aspecto joven, estaba sentada, con la cabeza baja, intentando tranquilizar su respiración, como si algo le hubiera pasado, y pudo reconocer su propia voz hablando._

 _-"Angela.. ¿que ha pasado?"_

 _La mujer levantó su mirada, una sensación de familiaridad apareció en el pecho de Tracer junto con su dolor, y Angela se levantó rápidamente abrazarla._

 _-"Oh Lena…"_

 _¿Lena?... esto es un recuerdo ¿de Lena?_

 _-"Gerard… dios…"_

 _Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, sus pies se movían mecánicamente a mayor velocidad con la que lo habían hecho nunca, y cruzó decenas de pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Golpeó la puerta una y otra vez e intentó abrirla, pero nada daba resultado, solo podía oír el ligero sollozo al otro lado._

 _-"Amelie… Soy yo vamos… abre la puerta por favor…"_

 _El silencio llenó el lugar, pero Lena no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida._

 _-"Estoy contigo.. lo sabes amor, estoy contigo, no estás sola, por favor, déjame entrar, confía en mí, necesito… yo también te necesito..."_

 _Sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, apoyada en la puerta, esperó y esperó, hasta que al fin se corrió a un lado y dejó a la vista a Widowmaker. Se miraron unos instantes hasta que el rostro de Amelie volvió a tornarse en dolor y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer._

 _-"Lena…"_

 _Alzó los brazos agarrando a la más pequeña contra su pecho, llorando ambas la pérdida de una de las personas que más habían querido._

 _X_

Tracer se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando esas imágenes comenzaron a amainar, ¿qué era eso? No podían ser sus… recuerdos.. ella no era Lena, no, los de Overwatch, la habían engañado, no puede sentir lástima por ellos.. por ella..

Pero aún así lo sentía, sentía dolor, y pena por Amelie, quería abrazarla como lo había hecho en ese momento.

No, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Su comandante la estaba felicitando por su maravillosa actuación con todo aquello y ella ni siquiera sentía nada de orgullo, nada más que dolor

Apretando los dientes, llevándose consigo la última imagen de Amelie Lacroix, completamente destruída, huyó de allí.


	6. Lena Oxton

Hacía semanas que Tracer no veía a Widowmaker en ninguna de la misiones a las que la habían enviado y ya estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado ansiosa, desde aquel incidente en la que le había visto completamente derrumbada, por su propia culpa, tenía un sentimiento de culpa que no podía quitar de su pecho. Según la órdenes de su comandante debía ir a ver al doctor de Talón para revisar sus constantes vitales y sus "fallos", para ellos cualquier sentimiento que no sea la alegría de una misión cumplida o el asesinato a la perfección de un objetivo eran detalles que se debían solucionar, la culpa no era algo que se pudiera permitir. Aún así se negó a ella misma a ir, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de que eso borrase también las extrañas imágenes que se repetían en bucle en su cabeza.

Observaba el inmenso desierto a través de la ventanilla de la oscura aeronave de Talon que sobrevolaba El Cairo, sus superiores ansiaban el territorio de Hélix.

Movía la mano inquieta agarrada a la correa de la nave, intentando ignorar las órdenes que se transmitían por el auricular en su oído, no sabía porque, pero estaba demasiado molesta.

Como esperaban el equipo de Overwatch ya estaba allí, preparado completamente para la defensa. Era la primera vez en todas las misiones que le costaba demasiado esquivar los cañonazos de Pharah, que incluso los casquetes de la piedra golpeaban con su piel, haciéndole varias heridas, aunque para nada profundas.

Cuando su equipo consiguió por una vez llegar al punto ni siquiera estuvieron allí ni dos segundos, a diferencia de las últimas veces en este caso contaban de su parte con la doctora Mercy, no solo aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba al lado de todo enemigo al que estaba a punto de derrotar, sino que era capaz de levantar a los que ya habían caído en combate, era como un auténtico ángel de la guarda, y encima cada vez que conseguía alcanzarla estaban Winston y Pharah cubriéndole las espaldas.

Estaba empezando a cansarse, jadeando tuvo que cubrirse de los numerosos disparos detrás del muro de la entrada, ahora hasta les costaba pasar de ahí. Bajo los brazos descansando un momento cuando una bala le pasó rozando la cabeza, algo en ella despertó en ese momento, sólo alguien podía disparar de ese modo y a tanta distancia, y la alegría empezó a crecer en su pecho. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro y rápidamente saltó en el tiempo esquivando hábilmente las balas que intentaban alcanzarla, incluso las que la propia francotiradora le disparaba.

Esta vez no le costó mucho acercarse a ella, era algo extraño, pero seguramente se debía al hecho de que había estado demasiado tiempo fuera del campo de batalla, y eso afectaba a cualquiera. Claro que esa línea de pensamiento se le detuvo por completo cuando vió a la persona que portaba el arma de Widowmaker.

Se quedó completamente paralizada al ver que no era la chica que buscaba, sino una mujer mucho mayor, sentada en el suelo mientras le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

Tracer estuvo varios segundos observando todo aquello, empezando a sentir una molestia que no entendía por completo, ¿por qué debía este hecho hacerle sentir furia?

-"Tracer"

Susurró Ana sin dejar dejar de apuntar a la más joven, esperando un movimiento en falso

-"¿quién eres tú? No deberías estar aquí, tú no eres Widow"

Soltó esas palabras con más ira de lo que esperaba acercándose lentamente a ella mientras la furia iba consumiéndole.

-"¡tú no deberías ser la que estuviera aquí! ¿¡quién eres!?"

En ese momento la mujer a la que se dirigía se alzó del suelo, cuando supo que sus compañeros estaban a salvo, y apartó el arma a su espalda, observándola tranquila.

-"Me ofende que no me recuerdes niña, deberías respetar más a tus mayores."

-"Yo no te conozco"

Tracer alzó las pistolas hacia ella, sintiendo los dedos tensos sobre los gatillos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta una especie de rayo amarillos apareció sobre el cuerpo de Ana y una figura angelical llegó hasta su compañera, sorprendiéndose al ver a Lena Oxton justo frente a ellas, nunca se había parado por nadie más que Amelie.

-"¿Dónde está Widowmaker?"

Pasaba los ojos entre las dos figuras esperando a que alguien respondiese a su pregunta.

-"No es momento para esto…"

Ana sacó de nuevo el francotirador de Widowmaker y apuntó a Tracer haciendo que esta se pusiera a la defensiva, pero antes de que pudieran ponerse a disparar Angela se puso entre las dos, alzando una mano hacia su compañera para que se detuviese.

-"Tranquila Ana, déjame esto a mi."

Se dio la vuelta hacia Lena y lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no hacerla atacar, se agachó hasta dejar su caduceo y su pistola en el suelo.

-"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"

Mercy ignoró completamente el comentario de Ana y se acercó hacia Tracer, que permanecía en su sitio, confusa de que no pareciera querer hacerle daño.

-"¿Buscas a Amelie?"

-"...Si… ¡no! busco a Widowmaker, quiero… "

Se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que iba a decir, observando a la figura extreñamente familiar que se acecaba a ella.

-"Ella es la única con la que puedo jugar."

-"¿Quieres jugar con ella?"

-"Si, es la única que puede igualarme.. así… ¡así es aburrido! ¿Dónde está?"

Angela suspiró entristecida y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-"No está, y no va a volver… Tracer…"

En ese momento la más joven de los tres dejó caer los brazos, totalmente sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

-"Que… ¿Por qué?.. sin ella no es divertido, teníamos que ser… ella y yo.. siempre… ¡Tracer y Widowmaker!"

Mercy se pensó un momento lo que debía decir, o más bien si estaba bien decirlo, pero no tenía nada que perder, así que se acercó de nuevo a ella y habló de nuevo.

-"Siempre Lena y Amelie."

-"¡no!"

Dejó caer los brazos al aire y se encaró a Angela que la miraba completamente decidida de sus palabras.

-"¿Por qué siempre me confundíis con ella?, yo no soy Lena Oxton, ¡yo soy Tracer!¡soy un agente de Talon! yo quiero jugar con ella, no preocuparme.."

Soltó eso sin pensar se echó hacia atrás al darse cuenta de eso.

-"Como cuando lo hiciste al perder a Gerard ¿verdad?"

La ansiedad volvió a crecer en el interior de Lena y esta se sentía completamente atrapada y desesperada, quería escapar de esas palabras, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se quedase, que necesitaba escuchar.

-"Creo que realmente saber el motivo por el que ella no está aquí."

Esperó a que Tracer hablase, pero que había bajado la mirada, como si estuviera completamente bloqueada.

-"No se puede jugar con el corazón de una persona, dañarlo de ese modo y esperar que todo vuelva a ser como antes…"

Sin darse cuenta todo lo que Angela intentaba decirle era como estar regañando a una niña que había roto un plato sin querer, y eso era lo que a ella le parecía, Tracer seguía siendo una niña en su interior, y realmente ella sólo quería jugar con Amelie, no hacerle ningún daño.

-"Eres demasiado importante para ella."

En ese momento pudo ver como Tracer alzó las manos a la cabeza, como si hubiera sentido un dolor repentino.

-"Pero yo no soy ella.. no soy Lena.."

-"Lo fuiste una vez."

Una cálida mano sujetó la suya propia y la bajó lentamente sintiendo como se unía la otra, y alzó la mirada para descubrir que Angela le había entragado algo. Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que era una curiosa imagen se mostró ante ella.

Era una fotografía, en ella varias personas salían retratadas, con la mayor de las sonrisas, en tiempo en que eso era posible. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que entre todas esas personas que ella reconoció como los agentes de Overwatch, más jóvenes, estaba ella misma, saltando, como si perteneciera allí.

Los ojos se movieron con impaciencia entre todas aquellas personas y un sentimiento que no había tenido desde hace semanas volvió a ella de repente.

x

 _Unas manos tapaban su visión mientras caminaba con muy poca confianza por donde el hombre que tenía tras ella le guiaba, intentando sin ningún éxito que se apartase de sus ojos, supuestamente era una sorpresa para ella, pero conociéndole era capaz de tenerle preparado algo que le haría gritar de puro terror. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo reconoció su propia._

 _-"Gerard por favor, quítame las manos de encima."_

 _-"De eso nada Lena, si te suelto eres capaz de salir corriendo."_

 _-"Evidentemente, pero para huir de ti"_

 _-"OH, vamos, no querrás decepcionar a Amelie, tiene muchas ganas de verte ahora mismo… bueno… ella y todos."_

 _-"¿Todos?"_

 _Se pararon de repente, después de escuchar como las puertas se abrieron a su paso, y por fin las manos se apartaron de su rostro y pudo ver lo que había frente a ella._

 _-"¡SORPRESA!"_

 _Todos los allí presentes gritaron de extrema felicidad al ver a la chica llegar de una vez y de pronto se acercaron a rodearla y darle la enhorabuena, una enhorabuena de la que ella no tenía ni idea, ya que no sabía que demonios estaba pasando._

 _-"¿Alguien me lo explica?"_

 _De entre todos ellos, Amelie, tomada de la mano de Gerard, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro._

 _-"Bienvenida oficialmente a Overwatch cherie, nuestra nueva piloto."_

 _Lena se quedó sin habla, ¿nueva piloto? ¿de overwatch? todo lo que había deseado, había hecho todas sus misiones, esperando algún día entrar, pero jamás hubiera esperado poder hacerlo, ni siquiera se creía tan buena como para eso._

 _-"¿De.. verdad?_

 _-"Yo mismo te propuse como una gran candidata, y me dieron el visto bueno en cuanto vieron tu habilidad, sabía que les sorprenderías."_

 _Lena recorrió todos y cada uno de los rostros de la sala, antes de explotar en completamente alegría, sin darse cuenta de que justo en ese momento se había tomado la fotografía que desde día estaría expuesta en una imagen de la que Angela no se pudo desprender jamás._

x

El repentino dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, dejando en ella una extraña sensación de familiaridad y alegría que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, alzó la mirada de nuevo para ver como una sonrisa enmarcaba el rostro de Angela, observándola como si hubiera visto un fasntasma de tiempos más felices, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus cálidos brazos la rodearon, como una vez hicieron hace ya tanto tiempo.

-"Te echamos de menos Lena."

Sus labios se movieron solos, disfrutando del estrecho abrazo.

-"Ange...la"

La mencionada se apartó de ella ligeramente y le acarició la mejilla

-"Si."

Miró a la otra mujer

-"Ana…"

Se mostró completamente sorprendida pero asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, no esperaba que Mercy pudiera sacar de ella una reacción así.

-"Yo…"

-" _Tracer ¿dónde demonios estás? hemos sido completamente derrotados, ven de nuevo a la base inmediatamente"_

Angela frunció el ceño ante la molesta voz y notó como la chica se alejó lentamente de ella reaccionando a la voz de su superior, pero sin dejar de observar a las mujeres enfrente de ella, intentó articular palabra, pero antes de decir nada salió de allí con tanta velocidad con la que había llegado

Ana al sentirse libre de movimiento de nuevo se acercó a Angela y la miró con bastante severidad.

-"¿A qué ha venido eso?"

-"A que acabo de hacer una apuesta…. que espero ganar."

x

De nuevo en la base de Talon Tracer se mantenía en su habitación sin quitar la vista de la foto, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, cientos de imágenes pasan por su cabeza, mezclándose dolorosamente con lo que ella creía real. Llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando soportar el dolor, pero de poco servía.

-" _Tracer, presentate en el puesto de mando."_

La voz de su comandante retumbó en la habitación obligándola desviar sus pensamientos finalmente, levantándose para ir a su encuentro

El puesto de mando estaba en plena oscuridad, simplemente la luz del superdordenador era lo que iluminaba la sala, en el centro la mesa donde planificaban las misiones y justo enfrente una figura sentada, observándola directamente.

-"¿Me llamaba señor?"

-"Si, has venido rápido"

La voz estaba totalmente distorsionada, en realidad no sabía ni su apariencia ni nada de su superior.

-"Tengo una pregunta que hacerte."

-"¿Señor?"

-"últimamente has estado muy distraída, e incluso en la misión de hoy me han informado de que has dejado vivas a dos integrantes de Overwatch en plena batalla. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Tracer tragó saliva y dudó por un momento lo que iba a decir, pero decidió hablar al notar la impaciencia en el ambiente.

-"Dudé."

-"...¿Dudaste?"

-"Yo… ciertas imágenes se han aparecido en mi memoria y estoy realmente confusa con ellas:"

Para ella confiar en su comandante era algo que pensaba que podía hacer, que no había nada malo en informar de aquello, simplemente le negaría ese sentimiento que ha estado teniendo durante semanas, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos recuerdos tan reales.

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"Un… pasado… los recuerdos de Lena Oxton, como si.. fueran míos… y ellas.. me dieron pruebas.. y-"

-"Mentiras"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Son todo mentiras Tracer, lo sabes, es lo que ellos hacen. Harán todo lo posible para llevarte a su terreno."

-"Lo se señor.. eso puede ser mentira.. pero… siento…"

Levantó la mano a su pecho, oprimiéndolo con fuerza

-"Realmente tengo reacciones a esos recuerdos, sentimientos… Señor… ¿Soy Lena Oxton?"

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, esperando pacientemente una respuesta de su superior, hasta que de su boca salió simplemente un suspiro.

-"Oh.. Tracer.."

-"...¿Señor?"

-"Esperaba no tener que volver a hacerte esto."

-"¿De qué está hablando?"

-"Cogedla."

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada cuatro siluetas salieron de la oscuridad, dispuestas a retener a Tracer como le habían ordenado. Por instinto saltó a través de ellos esquivando los cables que le lanzaban desde sus armas, el problema fue cuando de repente no pudo hacerlo más. Como si su acelerador hubiese dejado de funcionar por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía volver a saltar en el tiempo, no revertirlo, y se quedó a merced de todos los soldados a su alrededor. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el comandante vio que había activado un programa en el ordenador, el de la detención del sistema de combate del ancla que llevaba al pecho, ahora mismo sólo le servía para mantenerla en el presente, nada más que eso.

-"¿Señor? ¿¡por qué!?"

Antes de que pudiera responderle siquiera un cable se clavó en su hombro y potentes corrientes eléctricas atravesaron su cuerpo por completo, haciéndole caer al suelo, gritando de puro dolor, antes de que dos cables más la atrapasen, intensificando ese tortuoso momento.

Cuando estuvo demasiado débil para siquiera moverse una mano atrapó su rostro y algo entró en su boca, probablemente para impedir que entre las corrientes pudiera morderse la lengua, en palabras de su comandante, una gran pérdida, repetía una y otra vez que lamentaba tener que hacerle esto.

-"No es conveniente que recuperes tus recuerdos querida, esperaba que sólo tuviéramos que causarte este dolor una vez, pero una máquina de matar no piensa Tracer, no siente. Tendremos que encargarnos de los cabos sueltos que afectan tanto a tu cabeza, te prometo que no te volverá a dolor."

En ese momento pudo ver como abría de nuevo el archivo de Widowmaker.. el cabo suelto que había hecho que volviese a recuperar su ser, que volviese a ser momentaneamente Lena Oxton.

El dolor, ese dolor ya lo había sentido antes, lo recordaba perfectamente, un momento marcado a fuego en su memoria, mientras las ondas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo recordó cómo empezó todo esto.

Un accidente con su nave, la sensación de ser un fantasma, una habitación que le ayudaba a estar anclada en el presente, Angela intentando tratarla, Winston pasando noches en vela, amigos… Amelie. Su sonrisa, sus caricias, su cariño, su amor y después… oscuridad… agentes entrando en la base.. una bomba abriendo la sala en la que se encontraba, dolor, agujas, los gritos… las lágrimas.. la desesperación..

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta… el dolor le había hecho recordar aquello que jamás habría podido olvidar… ella era Lena Oxton.. borrada.. utilizada.,.. para matar a aquellos que amaba sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, un arma.. no era más que un arma para ellos… habían conseguido doblegarla… Y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro recordando todo aquello, ya no gritaba de dolor, sino de pena, de impotencia, cuánto deseaba volver a aquellos días… necesitaba.. ayuda…

Empezó a escuchar gritos a su alrededor, no suyos, sino de los soldados, cayendo al suelo, sintiendo su sangre golpear contra su piel blanquecina a medida que la electricidad iba deteniéndose. No sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que veía era una sombra a su alrededor.. gritos.. disparos.,. y de pronto.. nada… Silencio…

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sabía que no debía permitirlo, debía salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía.. estaba rota…

-" _Vamos Lena, ¿eso es lo único que puedes hacer? no me hagas reír."_

 _-"Esa voz… ¿Gerard?"_

-" _Eres más fuerte que eso, vamos, levántate."_

Apretó los dientes… tenía razón.. ya no podía permitir que la utilizasen así… no más

Alzó los brazos.. y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se levantó.. su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, pero siguió.. tenía que seguir… tenía que ponerse a salvo, huír de ahí.. tenía que hacerlo…

Con mucho esfuerzo, esquivando el extraño paso de cadáveres por los pasillos llegó hasta su destino, el hangar, sólo había un sitio al que podía ir… su memoria seguía rota… sabía quién era… así que sólo había un lugar…

Se subió a la nave, apoyando su cuerpo adolorido en el asiento del piloto y con un último esfuerzo encendió la inteligencia artificial del ordenador, preguntándole a que destino deseaba acudir. Suspiró intentando no dejarse llevar por el sueño, y alzó la mano con la foto que Angela le había dado, observando de nuevo la parte de atrás donde había algo escrito.

-"A… Annecy… Francia."


	7. Amor

La primera vez que llegó a casa después de todo lo que había sucedido Amelie no pudo hacer nada más que echarse a llorar, aunque hacía tiempo que había guardado todos los recuerdos de Gerard, todos los recuerdos de Lena, el hecho de estar allí ya era en sí un recuerdo. Decenas de momentos que habían vivido los tres juntos que no se podían borrar, no el menos en su mente, ella era la única que los mantuvo a buen recaudo en su interior. Y dolía, dolía como el infierno el siquiera pensar en ello, pero no podía hacer nada más, si volvía a casa, si se negaba a dejar que su corazón sufriese más cada vez que veía a Tracer podría intentar salir de ese pozo, sin embargo el simple hecho de abandonar también era un arma de doble filo. Se encontró con el vacío de no saber qué hacer, hacía tanto tiempo que se había sumergido en sus misiones, en el ajetreo en Overwatch que llevar un vida normal de la que le habían privado era imposible.

Las primeras semanas casi no salía, no tenía porqué, buscar comida, salir de vez en cuando era lo único que le quedaba, no tenía a nada ni a nadie que la mantuviese entretenida, y por una parte se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, pero por otra sabía que probablemente no aguantaría más dolor.

Pero nada era tan fácil como siempre se espera, nunca lo es para ella, incluso había renunciado a eso.

Cuando abrió la puerta del piso ya pudo darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, la ventana del salón estaba completamente abierta, dejando que el viento meciese las cortinas que tapaban ligeramente la luz del sol. Desde ese punto, manchas rojas cruzaban el salón, rodeando el sofá, la mesita, incluso manchas de pisadas donde habían estado esas gotas. No tenía ningún arma a mano, ni en ningún lugar de la casa, había tomado esa decisión cuando Gerard y ella se habían mudado juntos, dejar el trabajo en el trabajo, su vida normal no tenía porqué verse afectada. Con cuidado de no hacer ruído se acercó a la cocina, perfectamente organizada, salvo por los rastros de la cena del día anterior, y abrió un cajón para coger y sujetar con fuerza un cuchillo, podría ser poco, pero viendo que el intruso estaba herido no tenía porqué necesitar más.

Con la misma tranquilidad, atenta a todo a su alrededor, siguió el rastro de la sangre hasta su habitación, con la puerta entreabierta. Empujó la puerta lentamente, observando la estancia, no había nada fuera de lugar.. excepto que Lena Oxton yacía sentada en el suelo contra el armario abierto, completamente inconsciente, con un perrito de peluche en sus manos.

Amelie no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente atónita, su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo, no esperaba un intruso y mucho menos a Tracer, malherida, y con aquel juguete, el conjunto de cosas en ese momento eran demasiado para ella, pero se decidió a tomar unas respiraciones profundas antes de proceder. Con cautela entró, sin hacer mucho ruído, y se acercó agachándose a su lado. Aún llevaba el cuchillo en sus manos, a estas alturas no era momento de confiar una vez más, no de nuevo. Echó un vistazo rápido a sus heridas, como si hubieras clavado algo en su cuerpo, y rastros de quemazón justo en el mismo sitio, era evidente que la habían electrocutado.

En ese instante su corazón recordó el dolor, recordó la traición, el engaño al que le había sometido, y la ira creció en su interior, ¿qué sentido tenía el tener piedad de ella ahora? ¿sentir pena? Si ella no la sintió. Con decisión alzó el cuchillo en su mano, serís rápido, era la mejor manera de solucionar esto, ella no sentiría dolor, y se libraría para siempre de este sentimiento. Lena y Gerard, mejor que estuviesen juntos, que estuviesen en paz. Realmente estaba decidida a hacerlo… pero no pudo.

En el instante en que su mirada se posó en el rostro de la chica más joven su mano se detuvo por completo. Transmitía tanta paz, como si estuviera durmiendo todo este tiempo, como cada vez que se quedaba dormida cuando veían películas hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y se dejaba llevar por el sueño allí mismo. Era tan dulce…

Sintió su corazón apretarse, había dejado de respirar momentaneamente, su cuerpo se sentía tenso, inmóvil, pero, finalmente, bajó el brazo, dejando caer su arma blanca al suelo. Cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza y suspiró de pesar. Momentos después pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y otro detrás de su cuello antes de alzarla y dejarla tumbada con cuidado sobre la cama, como había hecho tantas otras veces. Observando su cuerpo inerte decidió lo que haría después. Alzó las manos para, con mucho cuidado, quitarle las gafas rojas de la cara, dios… aún tenía aspecto de la niña que tanto adoraba…

Dejó las gafas en la mesita y salió de nuevo hacia la cocina, abriendo una de las puertas del mueble blanco cogió uno de los sets médicos que Mercy había preparado para todos los agentes, y siendo como era Angela, no lo había preparado para simplemente casos menores, allí dentro había capsulas nanobióticas capaces de sanar casi cualquier herida, y las que llevaba Lena no era muy graves, aunque era mejor tratarlas. Le pareció que una sola cápsula era suficiente, así que se la llevó junto con unas vendas y el desinfectante, aunque creía que los nanorobots se encargarían perfectamente de eso.

Afortunamente cuando volvió a la habitación Lena estaba allí donde la había dejado, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro, pero su respiración era normal, algo bueno. Con delicadeza desinfectar todas las heridas e inyectó la cápsula en el punto más cercano al torrente sanguíneo, tal como Angela les había enseñado, para justo después vendar aquellas partes antes de que los nanorobots hicieran su efecto.

A esas alturas su cabeza había dejado de pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a caer, y en cuanto la vio ese pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su cabeza, simplemente no podía, la quería tanto…

La observó con cariño, disfrutando de ese tranquilidad, le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y simplemente bajó la cabeza para darle un suave beso en la frente.

Dejándola descansar allí se dispuso a limpiar toda la sangre y recoger los restos de pizza de la cocina, tampoco se sentía con muchas ganas de cocinar, aunque a veces se obligaba a sí misma a no seguir una dieta que le autodestruyera por dentro.

Cuando hubo terminado se tumbó en el sofá, la última vez que había dejado que el sueño le venciese allí mismo había sido después de una larga cena con Gerard y una noche de estúpidas películas románticas, como echaba de menos esos días…

Al cabo de un rato, no sabía exactamente cuánto, se había quedado completamente dormida, escuchando atentamente el sonido de la ligera respiración de Tracer en la otra habitación.

Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo había dormido antes de ser despertada por un grito procedente de Lena. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y corrió directamente hacia donde estaba. Su espalda estaba arqueada con fuerza sobre el colchón mientras seguía gritando, sus manos y piernas no se movían, como si estuviese completamente atada.

-"¡Lena!"

Apoyó una pierna sobre la cama y sujetó la cabeza de la chica con ambas manos, su rostro reflejaba totalmente el dolor que esa pesadilla le estaba haciendo sentir.

-"¡Lena despierta! ¡despierta por favor _cherie!_ ¡no pasa nada, no te están haciendo daño! ¡estoy aquí!"

Tras varios intentos haciendo que despertase, finalmente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron para encontrar de golpe la cara llena de preocupación y miedo que llevaba Amelie en ese momento. Respiraba muy fuerte, una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en ningún peligro, no había doctores, no había agujas a su alrededor solo.. calidez… Poco a poco su respiración se fue relajando hasta que estuvo normalizada.

-"Ya está Lena… ya está."

Las manos de Amelie acariciaban su rostro con cariño, borrando las lágrimas que aún caían por ellos. Tracer fijó su mirada en los ojos de su compañera y susurró con la voz rota.

-"Amelie…"

-"Si, tranquila… estoy aquí.."

Tracer sintió dolor, pero no físico, nada parecido al que había sentido antes, sino dentro de ella, emocional, al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Amelie. Llevó las manos a la cara intentando detener las lágrimas y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, destrozada por dentro, por saber, siendo Lena, lo que le había hecho pasar, sentía tanta vergüenza de sí misma.

-"Lena…"

-"¡lo siento!"

Gritó de pronto y siguió llorando sin poder detenerse

-"¡lo siento tanto! ¿¡qué te he hecho!?"

Amelie no sabía qué decir, tampoco mucho lo que debía sentir, pero sí sabía una cosa, quería que dejase de llorar, necesitaba que Lena dejase de llorar, la misma chica dulce y alegre que había conocido ahora estaba frente a ella, rota de dolor y arrepentimiento, no quería verla así. Lentamente, suspirando, alcanzó las manos de Tracer y las fue apartando de su rostro, viendo por ella misma los ojos rojos, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, destrozada. Soltó las manos para volver a posar las suyas propias limpiando todo lo que podía mientras le susurraba.

-"Está bien… tranquila.. por favor…"

-"No está bien… no está bien Amelie.. yo.."

-"No eras tú"

-"¡Pero fui débil! ¡me dejé controlar! ¡pero es que dolía!.. ¡dolía tanto!"

Cerró los ojos intentando evitar la mirada de Amelie.

-"¿Eso era lo que estabas soñando?"

Sin poder responder simplemente asintió

Widowmaker soli tragó saliva y se quedó varios segundos en silencio, ¿tanto la habían torturado? Dios…

-"Escuchame.. no pasa nada… mírame"

Esperó unos momentos antes de ver como Lena abría de nuevo los ojos y la miraba.

-"estoy aquí, no te va a pasar nada, no voy dejar que te vuelvan a hacer daño, te lo prometo"

-"¿Y si te lo hago yo…?"

Era eso de lo que más tenía miedo, de volver a hacerle daño a la mujer que más quería en el mundo, de hacerle sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho… tan dulce y tan estúpida.

-"creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti _cherie"_

Poco a poco Lena dejó de llorar, tranquilizó de nuevo la respiración y apartó la mirada de los ojos de Amelie.

-"Lo siento…"

La mujer francesa suspiró acarició su mejilla de nuevo.

-"Tranquila"

Estuvieron varios segundos así hasta que Widowmaker, por una vez en todo ese tiempo, se preocupó por lo importante.

-"¿qué te ha pasado? ¿cómo has sabido donde..?"

Tuvo que levantarse de donde estaba cuando Lena usó todas sus fuerzas para apoyarse contra el cabecero de la cama.

-"Cuando… cuando te hice eso…"

Tragó saliva recordando ese amargo momento.

-"empecé a recordar de verdad… y no sabía qué hacer… estaba confusa, no creía que esos fueran mis recuerdos de verdad.. y al mismo tiempo tú no estabas, te echaba tanto de menos… hace unos días me encontré con.. Ana y Angela… Angela.. me dio esto"

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó la foto que la mujer rubia le había dado, tendiéndosela a Amelie que la sujetó con cuidado.

-"estaba escrita tu dirección, supuse que… ella quería que supiera donde encontrarte… vio en mí de nuevo a Le… no, me vio de nuevo a mi… recordé más momentos y..necesitaba saber y se lo dije a mi comandante… quisieron, quisieron hacerme lo mismo que me habían hecho antes, lo que me convirtió en Tracer.. no se que pasó pero… algo o.. alguien me ayudó y conseguí escapar.. así que vine aquí."

Cuando acabó la historia en el pecho de Amelie sólo quedaba alivio, esperanza e ira, ira de querer acabar con todas y cada una de las vidas que le habían hecho eso a Lena, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para menifestarlo, así que solo dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa y miró directamente a Lena, recordando de repente un detalle que le había llamado la atención al verla por primera vez.

-"Y el ¿peluche?"

-"¿Doggy?"

Amelie sonrió ligeramente.

-"Recuerdas a Doggy"

-"Lo recordé… al verlo.. "

-"Esa clase de recuerdo no la puedes sacar de ningún archivo"

-"No yo…"

La mujer francesa se levantó y paseó por la habitación de nuevo hasta el armario para sacar el peluche que iba a juego con el perrito.

-"¡Chatton!"

-"¿Lo reconoces?"

Lena abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a mirar a Amelie.

-"Son los peluches… los compraste para las dos cuando… cuando estaba en aquella habitación… estuviste conmigo todo el día, no me dejaste ni un momento.. aunque no te pudiera abrazar."

-"No me hacía falta con tal de saber que estabas bien"

Dejó un peluche al lado del otro.

-"al día siguiente te…"

-"Me llevaron"

Otros segundos de silencio antes de que Lena se diera cuenta de un detalle de esos recuerdos, sus mejillas se pusieron bastante rojas y miró a Amelie, que no entendía en qué estaba pensando.

-"Te hice una pregunta ese día… No me llegaste a responder"

Oh, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, en todo este tiempo no la había olvidado, se sentía tan arrepentida de no haberle respondido en su momento…

Suspiró, y miró hacia la ventana, sin darse cuenta había pasado todo el día y la habitación empezaba a oscurecerse, sin decir nada se levantó de nuevo de la cama y cerró las persianas antes de volver y abrir la cama para que Lena pudiera meterse dentro, dejando que se tumbase con cuidado de no rozar mucho sus heridas. Momentos después ella misma, después de quitarse la coleta, se acostó a su lado, abrazando a la chica más pequeña entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con cariño una y otra vez, justo antes de mirarla a los ojos e inclinarse ligeramente para podar sus labios sobre los de Lena. La joven solo abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de cerrarlos y disfrutar de la sensación de los suaves labios de Amelie sobre los suyos. Las manos de Widowmaker acariciaban su mejilla, aún con un brazo sobre la cintura, y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, rompiendo su beso para posar la frente contra la de Lena antes de susurras

-"Pues claro que te quiero _cherie,_ más que a nadie"


	8. Apuesta: ganada

Amelie abrió lo ojos lentamente, sin muchas ganas de moverse de donde se encontraba en ese momento, estiró ligeramente su cuerpo con cuidado de no molestar a la chica que dormía en sus brazos y tomó una respiración profunda aspirando el aroma de Lena, abrazada a su cintura, con la cabeza apoyada en la curva de su cuello. Bajó la cabeza para observar a la pequeña respirar con tranquilidad en sus sueño, contenta de que no tuviera ni una pesadilla más como la del día anterior. Sintió una presión en el corazón, el hecho de recordar que nada de eso era mentira, que todo lo que había pasado ayer no era ningún sueño, que realmente Lena estaba con ella de nuevo, la llenó de emoción, y sin quererlo pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, abrazando a su compañera con un poco más de fuerza, disfrutando de ese preciso instante de tranquilidad.

Varios minutos pasaron, y habría deseado quedarse allí para siempre, pero tenía que levantarse, por una vez en todas esas semanas disfrutaría el tener que hacer el desayuno para dos.

Se desenredó del cuerpo de Tracer y salió de la cama dejándola perfectamente tapada, viendo como en su ausencia la chica se encogió en sí misma al no estar ya lo que quería abrazar en su sueño. Sonrió ligeramente y salió de la habitación de camino a la cocina.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba la ropa del día anterior y una mueca se asomó por su cara, no le gustaba nada dormir con la ropa con la que salía a la calle, incluso cuando volvía demasiado cansada de las misiones o de un largo día, a pesar de todo eso, se obligaba a sí misma a quitársela, y ahora no se sentía muy agusto con eso, pero lo hecho hecho está.

En unos minutos ya tenía todo perfectamente preparado, siempre tenía suficientes cosas para un buen desayuno, sobre todo porque Angela la había amenazado una vez de que si notaba un mínimo de abstención de la primera comida del día haría lo que fuera para que Amelie no fuese convocada a ninguna misión durante un mes, y siendo la doctora jefe, estaba segura de que lo decía completamente en serio. Ironías de la vida que la doctora misma fuera la que tenía el horario de nutrición alterado por su abundante trabajo, aunque eso había salvado la vida de tantos soldados que la chica francesa ya no podía recordar cuántos fueron. Adortundamente para ella estaban Ana y Fareeha, una que la trataba como una auténtica hija y la otra se negaba en rotundo a que su novia tuviese tan poca consideración con su propio cuerpo, más de una vez la tuvo que obligar a dejar el laboratorio, pero al menos eso había hecho que Mercy despertase todas las mañanas con mejor aspecto. Amelie sonrió por eso, en qué momento se fue a involucrar con la implacable familia Amari.

Dejó el chocolate caliente que había preparado especialmente para Lena, que adoraba un buen desayuno dulce, y mirando su reloj contó los 30 segundos exactos en los que, gracias a la puerta abierta, su compañera recibiría el olor y saliera de la cama, un poco a regañadientes, llegase a la cocina rascándose el ojo derecho por el sueño. Amelie se sintió tan aliviada de que ese detalle no hubiese cambiado ni un ápice.

-"Buenos días Lena"

-"Huele muy bien.."

-"Mejor sabrá. Siéntat- oh, espera"

Se acercó a ella de dos zancadas y sujetó una de sus manos, alzándola para poder empezar a quitarle el vendaje. Lena abrió los ojos sorprendida, en todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta de que Amelie había tratado sus heridas, estaba tan cansada que era algo normal, sobre todo con toda esa vorágine de acontecimientos. Widowmaker sonrió satisfecha al ver que las heridas se habían curado perfectamente, cosa que tendría que agradecerle a Angela la próxima vez que la viera. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al alzar la vista y ver como Lena había apartado la suya, no cortada, sino avergonzada y bastante entristecida.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

Preguntó realmente preocupada y notó como la chica se soltó de sus manos y se alejó un poco de ella, aún sin mirar hacia ella en ningún momento.

-"¿Lena?"

-"No merezco que hagas esto…"

Amelie suspiró, de pronto entendió lo que que pasaba, aunque ni ella misma podía entenderlo. Lena no se explicaba como después de todo lo que había hecho ella seguía cuidándola y haciendo esas cosas por ella, sin embargo para la chica francesa la solución a eso era muy simple, no podía evitarlo. Solo verla así, a la chica que tanto quería, débil, herida, y tan destrozada le hacía querer protegerla, siempre había querido hacerlo, estaba tan enamorada de su sonrisa, de su optimismo, que el echarlo tanto de menos le volvía frágil ante ella, lo sabía perfectamente, y aún así no deseaba cambiarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer sino? Olvidar todo el cariño que sentía hacia Lena y abandonarla en ese momento, o hacer algo en su contra la mataría más por dentro de lo que podría hacerlo la misma Tracer.

-"Me da igual que no te lo merezcas, o que creas realmente que no te lo mereces, pienso seguir haciéndolo."

-"¿Por Qué?"

Por fin la miró a los ojos, solo para ver como estos brillaban, a punto de derramar de nuevo las lágrimas sobre esa carita infantil. Amelie se acercó a ella de golpe y sujetó su rostro con las manos.

-"Porque te quiero. No necesito más razones que esa.. aunque probablemente esa sea la única razón que vale para estos momentos."

Lena ladeó la cabeza sin entender, cosa que hizo sonreír ligeramente a la mujer francesa.

-"Es el único motivo.. "racional" por el que una persona haría tal estupidez… tal vez yo sea estúpida."

-"No eres estúpida…"

Hizo un pequeño puchero, estaba claro que no le gustaba que Amelie dijese eso de si misma. Ma sonrisa creció en sus labios, ahora ya más tranquila de que Lena estuviera mejor.

-"¿qué te parece si desayunamos, porque ya se está enfriando demasiado, nos duchamos, te compro algo de ropa y me demuestras que la persona que tengo delante es realmente la chica que tanto quiero?"

Lena estaba a punto de responder antes de que Amelie dijese la última frase.

-"Con que sonrias me basta como una afirmación"

Y Tracer, después de unos segundos, sonrió.

X

Y pasaron el día, simplemente las dos juntas, entre recuerdos, aunque fueran pocos, los necesarios y más importantes, a diferencia de la otra vez estos eran completamente genuinos, cosas que no podía saber ni sentir simplemente leyendo un informe o de una investigación de ningún agente. Aunque Amelie tuvo que superar bastantes situaciones en las que Lena se negaba a estar mucho a su lado, era tierno sin embargo, pero algo frustrante después de todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta ahí.

-"A ver, a ver, Ana ahora está tuerta, Fareeha se ha unido a Overwatch, Angela está saliendo con Fareeha, y ahora hay varios nuevos integrantes que trabajan para Overwatch, una streamer, y un famoso Dj ¿lo he pillado?"

Amelie se rió un poco con ese resumen y asintió.

-"Ha sonado un poco fuerte lo de "tuerta", pero si, lo has pillado."

-"¿En serio me he perdido todo eso…?"

Apoyó su cabeza, con un puchero en el rostro, sobre la mesa, antes de sentir una mano acariciando su despeinado cabello.

-"Suele pasar después de tanto tiempo _cherie"_

 _-_ "Bueno… al menos tengo claro que Winston seguirá siendo un mono el tiempo que pase"

-"Eh, no es un gorila"

-"¡es un científico!"

Se alzó, junto con la mano, con aspecto orgulloso, afirmando ese hecho que tantas veces Winston había repetido delante de todo el mundo. Eso hizo que ambas chicas estallaran en carcajadas, aunque Amelie intentaba tapar ese hecho con la mano sobre la boca, pero le era imposible fingir que eso había sido increíble, cuánto añoraba esas cosas con Lena.

En ese momento el sonido de un pitido llamó su atención, su compañera miró a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pitido venía del aceleradoe cronal que Lena llevaba al pecho, en ese instante fijó su vista en la chica, que se había puesto extremadamente pálida.

-"Tiene que irte…"

-"¿qué?"

-"¡tienes que irte Amelie! ¡es el localizador, él está vivo! ¡saben donde estoy! ¡si te ven te matarán!"

-"¿Tienes un localizador ahí dentro?"

Amelie se levantó de golpe junto con Lena que se movía inquieta intentando centrarse en qué hacer.

-"dijeron que era por si desaparecía en alguna misión. Escucha, quieren eliminarte, eres lo único que pudo romper mi programación, quieren que desaparezcas para…"

-"Para volver a transformarte en Tracer"

Frunció el ceño, notando como la ira crecía de nuevo en su interior.

-"Si. Por eso, tienes que irte, no quiero que…"

En ese momento sintió la mano de Amelie firmemente aferrada a su muñeca haciendo que se quedase quieta y la mirase directamente a los ojos.

-"No pienso dejarte y que te vuelvan a transformar en eso. Saldremos de aquí las dos"

-"Pero.."

-"Antes prefiero morir que permitir eso de nuevo"

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando una bala atravesó el cristal, casi rozando la cabeza de Amelie, y se clavó en la pared de la cafetería asustando a todos los que allí estaban, que empezaron a gritar a su alrededor. Amelie sujetó con fuerza su mano y tiró de ella saliendo de allí rápidamente, se guardó para sí el hecho de que ningún francotirador que se precie habría fallado eso, pero no estaba en situación de quejarse de eso teniendo en cuenta que por eso estaba aún viva.

El mayor problema que tenían era el no llevar ningún arma con ellas, claro que Lena había traído las suyas, pero decidieron, erroneamente, dejarlas en el piso, cosa que ahora mismo habría sido increíblemente útil.

Sabiendo perfectamente que agentes francotirador también les seguían decidieron internarse en las callejuelas, al menos ponerles difícil la visibilidad para poder alcanzarlas, afortunadamente ambas sabían perfectamente dónde esconderse en ese tipo de casos, y ellos carecían de la habilidad necesaria para evitar que esto sucediese.

Lo que no hubieran esperado, era el hecho de lo que se habían encontrado de cara nada más salir de una calle. Frente a ellas, una enorme aeronave oscura sobrevolaba sus cabezas, sintiendo como el viento creado por los motores hacía mover su cabello y entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos. Lo extraño fue que nada ni nadie les había disparado en ese instante, hasta que una voz habló desde la nave.

-" **Te has ido demasiado lejos de casa Tracer"**

La chica mencionada apretó con fuerza la mano de Amelie, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz. En ese momento la chica francesa se puso frente a ella y la quiso proteger con su cuerpo por lo que pudiera suceder.

-" **Amelie Lacroix.. no hay manera de acabar contigo ¿eh? ¿Cuántas más cosas quieres que te quitemos de las manos?"**

-"¡No vas a quitarme nada más! ¡nunca!"

Respondió con decisión encarándose ante esa voz, no más dudas, nadie más va a quitarle algo tan importante para ella.

-" **bueno.. no pasa nada, por desgracia esta vez no vivirás para lamentarlo"**

-" _¡De eso nada!"_

Otro altavoz sonó desde lejos y decenas de balas empezaron a golpear el casco de la nave de Talon. Confusas, Lena y Amelie miraron sobre sus cabeza y otra nave, esta vez más clara, y con el símbolo de Overwatch pintado, se acercó a ellas, dejando las puertas abiertas para que pudieran pasar.

-"¡Amelie!"

Angela alzó la mano para que la chica mencionada pudiera sujetarla y, con fuerza, ambas chicas se subieron a la aeronave, por fin sintiéndose a salvo.

-"¿Has visto eso Amelie? La niña lo ha hecho genial"

La voz de Hana retumbó en el interior de la nave, con una estridente risita satisfecha después.

-"¿qué hacéis aquí?"

Unos pasos sonaron a su lado y la mujer de mayor edad, Ana Amari, se situó junto a Mercy, observando tranquila a las mujeres sentadas en el suelo.

-"Aquí a nuestra inteligente doctora le pareció una gran idea decirle al agente controlado por Talon el lugar dónde vivías. Apostó por el hecho de que Tracer no querría matarte ni hacerte daño, y, afortunadamente para todos, parece que ha ganado."

Angela sonrió ligeramente, un poco avergonzada, pero más por haber puesto a Amelie en esa situación.

-"Pero…"

-"Supusimos que si Tracer venía aquí, en actitud amistosa, habría sido en contra de la voluntad de Talon, así que hemos venido unos cuantos de refuerzo por si necesitabais ayuda. Está claro que hemos hecho bien"

En las afueras de la nave podían escucharse los sonidos de disparos, siendo esquivados hábilmente, aunque con dificultad, por la piloto de Meka, intentando huír de allí.

-"¡Hana espera! ¡no podemos volver a la base aún! Lena lleva un localizador en el arnés, si huímos ahora nos encontrarán a todos."

-"Nunca puede ser tan fácil"

En ese momento Winston, que hasta ahora estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, saltó hacia ellos con decisión.

-"Yo puedo encargarme de eso, Angela, puede que necesite tu ayuda"

-"Claro"

Ana por su parte se acercó a Widowmaker tendiéndole su rifle francotirador.

-"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda"

Apretó el botón del comunicador justo después.

-"Pharah, cambio de planes, debemos proteger la nave hasta que Winston y Mercy se encarguen del localizador que lleva Lena en su acelerador"

-" _Afirmativo"_

 _-"_ Ten cuidado"

-"no…"

En ese momentos todos miraron a Lena, que acababa de hablar después de todo ese tiempo. Amelie se acercó a ella, confusa por esa negación.

-"nadie va a tocar mi acelerador"

Se abrazó a sí misma, protegiendo el objeto que llevaba atado al pecho.

-"Lena _, cherie,_ tenemos que hacerlo o no saldremos de aquí…"

-"¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A DESAPARECER!"

-"Lena..por favor tranquila, no te va a pasar nada, de verdad"

Negándose en rotundo Lena se levantó alejándose de todos sin soltar ni un solo instante su arnés, su vida entera dependía de ese aparato y nadie lo iba a tocar.

-"No quiero que nadie lo toque"

-"si no le quitó el localizador no saldremos ninguno de aquí. Te prometo que no desapareceras Lena, confía en mí"

Winston sonaba completamente decidido, acercándose lentamente a Tracer que, aún así, se negaba en rotundo

-"¡no!"

-"dios.. ni tenemos tiempo para esto"

Justo en ese momento, y en un rápido movimiento, Ana alzó el brazo disparando un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello de Lena que cayó al suelo completamente dormida, dejando a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la nave completamente atónitos y mirando su dirección.

-"¿qué? Así acabaremos antes"

-"eh…. Si.. claro… tumbad a Lena, Angela y yo nos encargamos del resto."

Amelie estaba tremendamente sorprendida e inmóvil, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero había pasado tan rápido que aún tenía que procesarlo, aunque Ana no le dejó muchas opciones cuando después de dejar a Lena en la mesa, llamó su atención y abrió de nuevo las compuertas.

-"Vamos querida, tenemos que ganar tiempo"

La francesa asintió y se puso rápidamente en posición, apuntando y disparando hábilmente a todos y cada uno de los soldados más molestos.

A su espalda podía oír como Winston ordenaba a Mercy que es lo que debía hacer en cada mecanismo, no es que él no pudiera, pero con la nave en frenético movimiento y sus manos, era mejor que se encargase alguien con una precisión quirúrgica y con habilidades tecnológicas. Como admiraba a esos dos grandes genios.

-"vaya, también le han puesto un dispositivo a distancia que, activado, impide que Tracer pueda usar sus habilidades con el arnés. Estaba claro que la querían mantener a buen recaudo."

-"Ya, pues eso se ha acabado"

Y con mucha habilidad Angela desenganchó el último circuíto que mantenía activo el localizador, todo sin tocar en ningún momento aquello que mantenía a Lena en el presente, con ellos y esta vez, por completo.

-"¡Hana! ¡sácanos de aquí!"

-"¡a sus órdenes!"

Las compuertas se cerraron y rápidamente Dva puso la nave a su mayor velocidad, con Pharah en el casco evitando que se acercasen a ellos o supieran siquiera a dónde se dirigían.

Suspirando más relajada, Amelie dejó su arma y se sentó al lado del cuerpo durmiente de Tracer, acariciando con cariño su cabello, antes de que sus compañeros se acercasen a ellas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-"bienvenidas de nuevo"


	9. Decisión

Cuando despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente, sin saber realmente cuando había quedado dormida en realidad, se encontró con un panorama que no esperaba. No había tubos, ni aparatos médicos, ni siquiera ataduras en su cuerpo, simplemente estaba dentro de unas cálidas sábanas. Se levantó con cuidado y observó la habitación. No sabía porqué, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar, no estaba exactamente llena de cosas, pero podía ver fotos decorando un marco que estaba casi completamente lleno de ellas, pósters de grupos de música e incluso uno con el meme de "Keep calm and carry on" con el símbolo de la corona británica. Sabía que eso lo conocía de algo, pero no lograba ubicarlo en su memoria, y su cabeza se resintió por el esfuerzo de siquiera intentarlo. Llevó las manos a la cabeza queriendo parar esa molesta sensación hasta que le vino a la mente el último recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente. Rápidamente bajo de nuevo las manos para palpar su pecho en busca del dispositivo por el que vivía, y suspiro tranquila al notar como la máquina seguía atada a ella y funcionando. Fue en ese momento que la puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió, dejando pasar a la doctora Angela Ziegler, aunque esta vez no estaba vestida con su uniforme en los campos de batalla, sino que en ella lucía una falda negra, una camisa azul holgada y una bata de laboratorio que le hacían parecer más el médico que era.

-"Buenos días Lena, Athena me informó de que habías despertado"

Tracer la miró de arriba a abajo antes de posar su mirada en la cálida sonrisa que le había brindado, aunque aún seguía pensando cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-"Tranquila, entiendo que te sientas confusa"

Lentamente se acercó a una silla, de la cual no se había fijado realmente hasta ahora, a pesar de estar justo al lado de su cama, y se sentó allí cruzando sus largas piernas.

-"¿Reconoces este lugar?"

Lena observó que no llevaba nada para apuntar ni nada por el estilo, así que no sabía realmente si la estaba interrogando o realmente era algo de preocupación así que decidió responder, nada malo le iba a pasar por ello.

-"Vagamente.. me suena"

-"Comprendo…"

Llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando.

-"Bueno.. mejor te informo. Estás en la base principal de Overwatch, en Zurich, os hemos traído aquí a Amelie y a ti después de.. supongo que eso si lo recordaras, el ataque que habéis sufrido por agentes de Talon"

La base de Overwatch… el ataque… ¡Amelie!

Lena se movió inquieta en la cama y comenzó a entrar en un pequeño ataque de pánico, pero Angela, imaginándose que esto ocurriría, alzó una mano con cuidado hacia ella.

-"No pasa nada, Amelie está bien, no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño."

Tracer se relajó un poco, pero de todos modos seguía confusa, y preocupada, si estaba bien ¿cómo era que no estaba con ella? Realmente.. ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que no deberían estar juntas? Ese pensamiento le hizo entristecerse bastante siendo recibida por una risita de Mercy.

-"No está aquí porque nuestro comandante necesita su ayuda. De hecho ha estado aquí todo el tiempo desde que llegamos, no quería separarse de ti, pero tiene asuntos muy urgentes ahora mismo."

No sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que se notó expulsando todo el aire que había guardando en sus pulmones.

-"Menos mal…"

-"ambas sabemos que no se separaría de ti nunca"

Lena bajó la mirada y se sentó en posición fetal, bastante más relajada que antes, pero aún así preocupada. ¿qué le iba a pasar ahora? Hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

-"¿por qué no me habéis encerrado? ¿o atado? Soy el enemigo"

Mercy sonrió, estaba preparada para todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

-"Sencillamente porque eres Lena Oxton, y eres mi paciente. Mientras yo sea quien se encarga de tu salud y tu revisión no pienso dejar que nadie te trate como una simple prisionera. Órdenes del médico"

-"pero… yo no soy Lena.. no del todo… tendrías que tener cuidado.. tendrías que-"

-"No te mostré la dirección de la casa de Amelie si no creyera realmente que eres Lena, nuestra Lena. No voy a cambiar mi decisión al respecto."

Lena no tuvo nada que decir a eso, simplemente sintió un extraño calor en el pecho ¿era cariño?

-"Y bueno… no estás retenida, pero debo decirte que no puedes moverte por la base sin supervisión. Claro que Athena puede encargarse de eso, pero es más efectivo si es uno de nosotros quien esté contigo"

-"¿Athena?"

-" _es un placer volver a verte Lena Oxton"_

Lena saltó en la cama en busca del lugar de procedencia de esa voz.

-" _soy una inteligencia artificial, no vas a ser capaz de encontrarme físicamente, me comunico contigo por unos altavoces colocados por toda la base. Detecto una creciente ansiedad en tu cuerpo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no tengo la capacidad de hacerte daño"_

 _-"_ Me suena esa voz…"

-"Ella es quien estuvo ayudando a Winston después de tu accidente"

Unos segundos en silencio pasaron antes de que Mercy recibiera un mensaje y sacó su comunicador del bolsillo antes de sonreír y levantarse del asiento.

-"Vamos, ahora mismo me toca a mi estar contigo. Y supongo que tendrás hambre."

X

Un poco insegura, pero confiando en su doctora, que parecía haber sido una gran amiga suya hace ya tanto tiempo, la siguió hasta que llegaron a la sala común. Allí, sentada ya y preparando algunas cosas, estaba sentada una mujer morena, ella si que era una desconocida para Lena y se sintió algo inquieta en su presencia, antes de que Angela le diese un cálido saludo.

-"Hola Fareeha, gracias por traerme lo que te pedí"

La chica mencionada alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa muy amable.

-"No es nada Angela. Aunque no esperaba que me pidieras unas hamburguesas."

Lena asomó tras la espalda de Mercy al escuchar el nombre del alimento, podía notarse en ella una emoción repentina, sobre todo por el hambre que tenía.

-"¿Hamburguesa?"

-"si, le he pedido a Fareeha que nos trajese comida, ha insistido en quedarse conmigo así que estaremos las tres. Oh, a ella si que no la conoces, no bien al menos, ella es Fareeha Amari, la hija de Ana. Fue uno de los mejores capitanes de Helix Security International y.. como bien sabes, la elegida para pilotar el traje de combate Raptora Mark VI"

Al fijar su vista en ella pudo ver como esta le devolvía ligeramente el saludo, pero no con tanta confianza que tenía la doctora, al fin y al cabo era un soldado, y no había combatido con ella jamás, no iba a confiar en un enemigo tan fácilmente.

-"Fareeha, ella es Lena Oxton, fue la más joven y la mejor piloto de la fuerza aérea británica, y la mejor piloto de Overwatch"

Al oír todo lo que.. supuestamente había sido no sintió más que.. pena, de no recordar nada de eso.

En ese momento Angela debió hacer algo, porque Fareeha se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una mano a Lena, aunque algo reticente.

-"Un placer"

Lena se sorprendió de ver la altura de esa mujer, era impresionante, y su sana constitución física evidenciaba porque ella era tan buen soldado y la elegida para pilotar un traje como aquel. Medía por lo menos 20 centímetros más que ella y era considerablemente más fuerte.

-"Un honor"

Aceptó con cuidado su mano y fueron interrumpidas por la alegría repentina de Angela su sujetó el hombro de Fareeha antes de alzarse un poco y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el cual Tracer ya pensaba que era de agradecimiento ante su actitud amistosa.

-"¡Vamos a comer!"

X

En el espacio de tiempo de las siguientes horas que tenía que estar con Angela y Fareeha lo único que hicieron fue mostrarle (de nuevo) todas las instalaciones de Overwatch, incluso las nuevas, y los lugares de trabajo de cada uno. No fue hasta que Angela le enseñó su propio laboratorio que Tracer no se sintió emocionada de verdad, si recordaba bien podía ver en su mente momentos en los que la doctora hablaba de mejorar una y otra vez sus técnicas de sanación para poder curar a todos el mundo en cualquier situación, para ella no podía haber ningún fallo en eso. Pero lo que Lena estaba viendo superaba por completo todo lo que Angela se había imaginado, había diseñado tal complejo sistema de nanotecnología que era capaz de sanar casi cualquier herida en cualquier situación si llegaba a tiempo, incluso podía incrementar el daño de sus aliados y revivirlos en un cierto intervalo de tiempo.

Angela por su parte no podía hacer más que sentir una presión en su pecho al ver de nuevo la emoción en los ojos de Lenaz tan brillantes, como cuando observaba el cielo desde su nave, como cuando oía historias de las aventuras de Reinhardt y su equipo de Crusaders, sobre todo en la batalla por Eichenwalde. Incluso podía ver en ella la sonrisa que había animado a todos en esa época, era algo maravilloso.

Tanto tiempo había pasado con eso que solo se dio cuenta cuando Winston, su compañero de laboratorio que la ayudaba en tantas investigaciones, hizo acto de presencia donde ellas estaban y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

-"Ya es hora Angela, espero que no te importe"

Lena se quedó mirando al gorila, ladeando la cabeza confusa, intentando centrar en su cabeza decenas de imágenes de momentos pasados con Winston, muchos momentos pasados y hasta risas compartidas, parecía que era su mejor amigo allí.

-"La verdad… un poco… pero tengo trabajo que hacer así que…"

Tracer pudo notar un poco de tristeza en su voz, pero pensó que era mejor no preguntar, sobre todo cuando Angela se inclinó a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla. Como una madre.

-"Pásalo bien Lena. Winston y tú seguro que pasaréis un buen rato. Si me disculpais…"

Fareeha por su parte dijo una leve despedida y se fue tras ella.

-"Bueno… primero de todo, me encantaría enseñarte una cosa, estoy seguro de que te encantará."

Winston le sonrió amigablemente y guió a la chica a través de toda la base hasta llegar a lo que ella imaginó que era el hangar, pero en vez de avanzar hasta donde se encontraban todos los aviones, dejó que la llevase hasta una parte oscura, casi abandonada, donde había algo tapado con una lona, probablemente para proteger al objeto de su interior.

-"¿Es una nave?"

Preguntó Lena dando vueltas alrededor, intentando descifrar algo que le dijese que era lo que había allí debajo, solo para escuchar una risa de su compañero mientras se colocaba las gafas y sujetaba el tejido con sus manos.

-"Si. Tu nave"

Sacó la lona de golpe y apareció frente a sus ojos la nave que había usado toda su vida antes del Slipstream, no evitar que millones de recuerdos le viniesen a la mente al verla. La libertad que sentía pilotándola, lo mucho que disfrutaba a sus mandos, era algo que su cerebro se había negado a borrar. Lentamente, pero decidida, se acercó a la aeronave y posó sus manos suavemente sobre ella, no había notado como pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta que sintió el frío en aquellas partes por donde habían pasado.

-"Cuando tuviste ese accidente renunciamos a siquiera volver a intentarlo, y no podíamos dejar que nadie se quedase con tu nave, así que Torbjorn y yo estuvimos manteniéndola en perfecto estado hasta que volvieses."

Posó una de sus grandes manos en la espalda de Lena que se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-"Oh Winston…"

Lo abrazó con fuerza de repente, sintiéndose completamente segura y… feliz, al recordar lo mucho que quería a ese científico, lo mucho que le había ayudado hasta el día de hoy.

-"No es nada Lena, es un placer volver a ver tu sonrisa, creo que Angela sintió lo mismo"

-"Sois unos amores"

-"Esa es nuestra chiquilla inquieta"

X

El resto del día lo pasaron ellos juntos, haciendo exáctamente todas las cosas que solían hacer, incluso entre bromas de plátanos y animales que Tracer tenía aún guardadas para él. Winston observó satisfecho como la memoria de Lena se iba recuperando poco a poco, según Angela, el revivir momentos especiales con personas importantes para ella era lo que más iba a ayudar a su memoria, y como siempre sus diagnóstico había sido excelente.

De hecho tanto tiempo y actividades habían hecho que Lena se quedó inevitablemente dormida, apoyada en el pelaje cálido de Winston, que sonrió feliz al ver la tranquilidad que emanaba de aquella chica. Con cuidado la sujeto con uno de sus brazos y lentamente se la llevó de vuelto hasta su habitación para dejarla sobre la cama, tapándola con las sábanas y viendo como se acurrucaba en busca del calor perdido.

-" _Winston, te noto bastante feliz"_

 _-_ "La echaba demasiado de menos Athena, claro que estoy feliz"

-" _He notado el mismo cambio en el resto del equipo, sobre todo en la capitana Lacroix y la doctora Ziegler. Me agrada"*_

-"Creeme, todos nosotros lo hemos notado. Buenas noches Lena"

X

 _Tracer se abría paso entre el gentío reunido en la plaza que ella reconocía tan perfectamente, el lugar donde había asesinado a Tekharta Mondatta, pero no recordaba haber estado ahí, entre toda esa gente que clamaba a voces la salida de aquel mandatario._

 _En un momento la imagen cambió y se pudo ver a ella misma, saltando entre los tejado, pero no siendo perseguida como en su recuerdo, sino siendo ella la que estaba persiguiendo a una mujer, vestida completamente con un traje que se le pegaba a todo el cuerpo. ¿por qué estaba ella evitando que esta mujer acabase con Mondatta?_

 _Solo al hacerse esa pregunta se encontró de repente sentada a horcajadas sobre esa misma mujer._

 _-"¿¡por qué!? ¿¡por qué haces esto!?"_

 _Se escuchó preguntar, solo para darse cuenta de manera horrible de que conocía a esa mujer. Su expresión había cambiado, ya no era dulce, ni tenía compasión ninguna, y su piel estaba azulada, como si le hubieran drenado toda vida. Bajo ella se rió al oír esas palabras y al aire cambió repentinamente y se dio la vuelta para ver a una nave de Talon sobrevolar el lugar, antes de que el agente la sujetase por el cuello de la chaqueta y le dijese al oído._

 _-"Adieu cherie"_

Lena se despertó de un sobresalto, escuchando en su mente una y otra vez esas palabras. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda, y su respiración era pesada y muy rápida, era Amelie… apresada por Talon, convertida en el monstruo que había sido ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus pies se estaban moviendo rápidamente hasta donde ella sabía que estaba el laboratorio de Winston, necesitaba ayuda, Amelie, quien sea, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, era simplemente una pesadilla, pero algo le decía a Tracer que no.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación del gorila esta no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse parada ante la puerta entreabierta. Winston estaba manteniendo comunicación con alguien, con un mapa que a ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, algunos puntos rojos iban apareciendo en el mapa, señalando el lugar de algo o de alguien.

-" _hay bastantes más operativos de los que esperaba, y están bien protegidos, no creo que pueda marcarles a todos."_

La voz de Widowmaker resonó en toda la sala, dejando a Lena completamente confusa, bajó la cabeza pensando en lo que podría estar pasando… hasta que se dio cuenta de todo. Por supuesto que ese mapa le sonaba, había estado tanto tiempo familiarizándose con ese lugar, ¡la base de Talon!

Era por eso que Amelie no estaba allí, era por eso que Angela se había ido, su misión era acabar de una vez por todas con Talon. De repente su pesadilla de dio más miedo que nunca, ellos no sabían de lo que eran capaces, no sabían nada…

-" _Lena, debo pedirte que regreses a tu habitación"_

A su espalda pudo oír la voz electrónica de Athena instándola a que apartase de su cabeza lo que sabía que iba a hacer.

-"¡no voy a regresar! ¡no pueden ganar! ¡no puedo dejar….!

-" _Ellos sabrán encargarse, siempre lo hacen"_

 _-"_ no.. ¡no! ¡tengo que hacer algo! ¡yo..!"

-"No estás preparada Lena"

Winston apareció justo a su lado, más serio de lo que le había visto en muchísimo tiempo, observando la reacción de Lena, aunque ella no debería estar allí en ese momento, no iba a negarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"¿¡preparada!? ¡me da igual no estar preparada! ¡están arriesgando sus vidas contra algo que no conocen! ¡mira lo que me han hecho!"

-"Lo hemos vistos, nosotros…"

-"¡por favor! ¡no puedo dejar que le hagan lo mismo!"

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Lena, no podía hacer nada más, necesitaba estar allí, ayudar hacer algo, no quedarse parada ante lo que posiblemente iba a pasar, que perdería de nuevo a toda su familia…

En ese momento todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Winston, suspirando cansado, cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo con decisión.

-"De acuerdo.. pero antes tenemos que hacer una cosa"


	10. Final

-"No parece que se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia"

-" _de acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado"_

Pronunció Widowmaker al comunicador al ver pasar a dos soldados frente a ella, recorriendo el perímetro en busca de irregularidades. Se había infiltrado con éxito en aquella base hace no más de 30 min, justo después de haber marcado a todos los soldados a la vista para que sus compañeros pudieran hacer lo mismo. Parte de ella en ese momento se sentía culpable al haber dejado sola a Lena en la base de Overwatch, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, además de que estaba segura de que Winston sería una gran ayuda para la chica.

La decisión de atacar la base de Talon fue repentina, pero tenía que admitir que acertada, después de la huída de Tracer y posterior derrota contra ellos en Annecy estaban seguros de que sus defensas habrían decaído lo suficiente para un ataque sorpresa desde dentro. Afortunadamente para ellos, aunque no supieran la localización de su guarida, utilizaron el localizador alojado en el arnés de la chica para triangular la posición desde donde marcaba el lugar donde se encontraba la chica. Claro que tenían pequeños emisores en las naves, pero el centro de mando era este lugar.

El problema era que, a pesar de haber hecho un ataque rápido, parece ser que los efectivos de Talon y su comandante eran muy eficaces, pues aunque no fuera lo mismo a Amelie le costó un poco que no la detectasen.

A paso lento y silencioso fue eliminando a numerosos agentes para poder acceder a la zona de la base donde se encontraba el panel de control que tendría que hackear gracias a la ayuda anónima de un usuario que decía querer ayudarles, su nombre en clave: Skycoder. No sabían realmente si podían confiar en esa persona, pero no tenían más oportunidades, ni Athena podía intervenir la inteligencia artificial que llevaba Talon, así que no les quedó otra solución.

Cuando por fin hubo acabado con todo agente que podría avisar de su presencia se encontró de cara con un panel al lado de las grandes puertas que mantenían la sala bloqueada para cualquier intruso innecesario.

-"estoy frente a la puerta, ¿como debo proceder ahora?"

En su oído, una clara interferencia se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, y una voz completamente distorsionada, que hacía parecer la de una máquina, respondió a su llamada.

-" _ **es un panel de bloqueo de 34 dígitos, y un escáner de retina. Yo pondré el código. En la caja que te proporcioné debes llevar la lentilla que te permitirá burlar el escáner"**_

-"¿34 dígitos? Está claro no quiere que nadie entre"

-" _ **No sería muy buena idea que una pequeña araña quisiera colarse para destrozar su sistema de seguridad ¿no? Cóloca el artefacto que te di al lado del panel."**_

Hizo caso a las órdenes y pusó una especie de tableta pegada justo al lado de donde se encontraba la pantalla. Segundos después vio como el código de desbloqueo iba apareciendo en la pantalla. Los puntos negros iban apareciendo hasta completar la serie de 34 dígitos que Skycoder había dicho.

-" _ **Me sigue sorprendiendo que sea un hombre tan culto"**_

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-" _ **El código de desbloqueo es la sucesión de Fibonacci, tanto ordenada como desordenada. Es un hombre extremadamente perfeccionista. Lo difícil realmente era conseguir el nombre que había en medio de la sucesión."**_

 _ **-"**_ ¿y era…?"

-" _ **Malthael, el ángel del conocimiento que acabó siendo el ángel de la muerte. La contraseña es exactamente 0112358132134Malthael4312318532110."**_

 _ **-"**_ Impresionante"

-" _ **El hombre de lo curra. Por suerte para nosotras lo teníamos claro, este panel es como un criptex, hay cierto número de intentos para desbloquearlo, sino toda la información del interior se autodestruiría y la alarma habría detectado nuestra posición"**_

Amelie dio por hecho que la conversación había terminado, así que se puso con cuidado la lentilla y dejó que la luz del escáner parpadease rápidamente sobre su ojo antes de abrir las puertas.

-" _ **Hackear esto no ha tenido chiste"**_

Pudo oír una pequeña risa artificial y el sonido de que la llamada había sido cortada. Con cuidado procedió al interior de la sala, observando con tranquilidad que no había nadie allí dentro, así que hizo lo mismo que antes. Puso la tableta al lado del ordenador y este empezó a mostrar en la pantalla como Skycoder empezaba a hackear todo en su interior. Pasó así bastante tiempo hasta que la información fue desapareciendo y en su oído se escuchó por última vez esa voz.

-" _ **Seguridad desactivada, a partir de aquí es cosa vuestra. Adiós"**_

Y volvió a cortar para dejar a Amelie en completa soledad informando a su equipo.

-"Ya he desactivado el sistema de seguridad, podéis entrar"

-" _De acuerdo, buen trabajo Widow"_

 _-"¡Van a saber lo que es un auténtico Crusader!"_

 _-"Mein gott Reinhardt… ya no estás para ese esfuerzo"_

 _-"Lucharé hasta mi último aliento"_

 _-"Eso es lo que me temo"_

-"Procedo a reagruparme con vosotr-"

-"Vaya, vaya, pero si se ha colado una arañita"

Amelie respondió al acto a esa voz y miró a su alrededor con el rifle en alto hasta encontrar en lo alto de la sala a un hombre, arrodillado con tranquilidad, antes de levantarse y coger el arco que tenía a su lado. Ella le conocía, sabía perfectamente quien era de todos los informes de Overwatch sobre el clan Shimada, su nuevo jefe estaba frente a ella, Hanzo Shimada.

-"Así que era cierto… el clan Shimada colaboraba con Talon"

-"Ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudar a mi clan a recobrar su gloria"

-"¿A qué precio?"

-"¡El que haga falta!"

X

-"¿De dónde demonios vienen todos estos agentes?"

-" _son efectivos del clan Shimada, parece que mi hermano ha hecho nuevas amistades…"_

 _-"Lo siento mucho Genji."_

 _-"No es problema doctora Ziegler. Mi hermano no ha seguido mi camino, haría lo que fuera por recuperar el honor del clan"_

 _-_ Lo siento por él, pero no podemos dejar que nos derroten en esta misión. ¡Luchas con todas vuestras fuerzas! ¡Ahora todos somos soldados!"

-" _Creo que nuestra doctora no estará muy conforme con esa frase"_

 _-"Simplemente me encargaré de curaros, el resto es cosa vuestra"_

El problema era que había muchos más agentes de los que esperaban. Las cosas se les habían complicado bastante y lo peor era que no sabían nada de Widowmaker, por mucho que intentasen comunicarse con ella, no respondía.

El número de agentes a su alrededor iba en aumento, ni el escudo de Reinhardt eea capaz de aguantar tanto, e incluso Mercy tenía problemas para mantener a todo el mundo a punto.

-"no podemos aguantar más, tenemos que huir"

-" _No podemos abandonar a Widowmaker Jack"_

 _-"_ Lo se muy bien, pero no podemos aguantar más, esto nos supera completamente."

-" _Es cierto pero…"_

 _-"¡Eh chicos!"_

 _-"Espera… Esa voz"_

 _-"_ No puede ser"

-" _¡LLEGA LA CABALLERÍA!"_

Y justo después de ese sonido unos disparos seguidos acabaron con varios de los agentes alrededor, intentando acertar a una especie de rayo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, a tal velocidad que no podían hacer nada más que aguantar el golpe que venía justo después de haberlo visto.

Lena Oxton había llegado justo a tiempo para diezmar a la cantidad de agentes enemigos que amenazaban la vida de sus antiguos compañeros, corriendo de un lado a otro con una risita divertida al ver que nadie era capaz de ponerse al día.

-" _¡Lena!"_

 _-"Hola Mercy, espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde"_

 _-"No pudiste haber llegado en mejor momento"_

 _-"¿Dónde está Widowmaker?"_

 _-"Me temo que no sabemos dónde está, hace tiempo que no se comunica con nosotros"_

Lena sintió decaer su animo por un instante antes de que otra voz se abriese paso por el comunicador.

-" _No hay porque alarmarse aún, si los agentes del clan Shimada están aquí no conozco a otra persona mejor para controlar a una francotiradora como Widowmaker más que mi hermano"_

 _-"_ De acuerdo, iré a buscarla, ¿hace falta que os ayude en algo más?"

-" _¡Lo tenemos controlado chica, tu vete a acabar con esto!"_

 _-"¡_ De acuerdo tío grande!"

X

Widowmaker no podía quedarse quieta ni un segundo, era muy frustrante, en el tiempo en que ella tenía que cargar la potencia de su arma Hanzo podía disparar dos flechas en su dirección, y lo peor era que tenía una excelente puntería. Claro que había ocasiones en las que había podido dispararle, pero eran tan contadas que ni siquiera podía encontrar aún el punto en el que acertarle, sin embargo él estaba cada vez más cerca, incluso Amelie tenía varios cortes a través de su ropa que lo confirmaban.

Una y otra, y otra vez Widow tenía que cambiar de posición mientras escuchaba las burlas del arquero cada vez que fallaba una bala.

-"¿En que ha acabado la mejor francotiradora del mundo? Es muy difícil apuntar cuando el enemigo es más rápido que tú ¿no es así?"

Amelie, cubierta detrás de unas cajas metálicas, sintió un cambio en su pensamiento en ese momento, más rápido… si, claro que era difícil acertar… pero no es imposible, no para ella, había luchado demasiadas veces contra Lena para no saberlo, qué estúpida había sido

.. este combate no era nada en comparación con todos los que había tenido con ella, él era rápido, pero su velocidad no se comparaba a la de la chica risueña, solo tenía.. que llevarle al exterior.

Pensando en eso salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, entre multitud de flechas que querían alcanzarla, pero sabía esquivar perfectamente algo tan lento. Con un poco de esfuerzo pudo llegar al exterior, y justo en la entrada dejó una bomba de veneno antes de usar el gancho y colgarse boca abajo de un saliente, antes de ver como el arquero hacía explotar la trampa haciéndole perder el equilibrio intentando sacarse el veneno de los pulmones. Momento que aprovechó ella para descolgarse al instante y darle una patada en el pecho, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe antes de apuntarle con el rifle.

-"Parece que la fiesta ha terminado"

Hanzo siguió tosiendo una vez más, centrando su visión en la mujer sobre él, justo en el momento en el que Amelie sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y una fuerte contracción de dolor hizo que soltase el rifle.

-"Para ti, querida"

Cayó al suelo con una rodilla, observando cómo un hombre se pasaba a su lado hasta llegar a donde estaba Hanzo, lanzándole una especie de jeringuilla, para salvarle del veneno de la araña.

-"Vaya, Amelie Lacroix. El matrimonio Lacroix está empeñado en meterse en mi camino."

Una mano sujetó con fuerza el pelo de la chica para alzar la cabeza y obligarla a mirarle. Lo único que pudo ver es un hombre con una máscara, escondiendo su rostro.

-"no hay manera de quitarme esa piedra del zapato"

-"Quizá es que eliges a los más cercanos a ella, parece que lo haces aposta"

La risa de Hanzo retumbó entre ellos haciendo que Amelie apretase los dientes entre la ira y el dolor.

-"Es cierto… acabo con tu querido maridito y luego te quito la segunda persona de la que tu corazoncito se había enamorado. Oh querida, debes de estar tremendamente dolida"

Se acercó a su rostro y se rió de ella a centímetros de tocarla.

-"Pero debo decir que estoy impresionado de tus capacidades querida. Hubiera querido matarte, no sabes lo mucho que te odio… pero… creo que serías más interesante con nosotros… y la verdad"

Se acercó más a su oído para susurrarle de forma burlona.

-"creo que eso es lo que más te dolería, y no puedo esperar a verte sufrir"

-"¡Por encima de mi cadáver!"

Una voz sonó sobre ellos llamando su atención. Sobre sus cabeza Lena Oxton se mantenía observando con odio toda aquella escena, viendo como hacían tanto daño a Amelie, haciéndole lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella una vez, y no podía permitirlo.

-"Tracer.. debo decir que es una pena ver a tan maravillosa agente en ese estado tan deplorable."

-"¿deplorable? ¡Jamás he estado mejor! ¡y te juro que acabaré contigo! ¡no vas a transformarla en alguien como yo!"

Le gritó llena de ira, apretando con fuerza las pistolas, evitando lanzarse de golpe contra él por si le hacía más daño a Amelie.

-"Intenta detenerme!"

-"No.. lo… va a hacer sola…"

Sin darse cuenta la mujer en el suelo había logrado desprenderse el dardo que le causaba tanto dolor y en un rápido movimiento giró sobre sí misma golpeando las piernas del comandante de Talon, haciéndole caer al suelo, para luego coger de nuevo su rifle y escapar de allí usando el gancho justo antes de que Hanzo pudiera atacarla de nuevo.

Se posó en el edificio donde estaba Lena.

-"Amelie ¿estás bien?"

La chica se agachó a su lado y pasó una mano por su hombro.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La mujer francesa la miró a los ojos, aliviada, pero molesta, la había dejado allí protegerla, maldita sea.

-"No podía dejar que luchases sola. No puedo permitirlo, quiero luchar yo también."

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y Widowmaker solo pudo asentir en silencio.

-"De acuerdo"

Se levantó para mirar a los dos hombres que seguían abajo, esperando por atacar. Sin embargo su mirada se posó sobre la chica más joven, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Llevaba unos leggins naranjas bajo una chaqueta de cuero marrón con parches en los brazos, ademas de que sus gafas de cristal rojizo ahora eran anaranjados.

-"Tu ropa…"

Lena simplemente le sonrió de forma cálida.

-"Te explicaré luego"

Amelie asintió y volvió su mirada al arquero.

-"Yo me encargo de Hanzo ¿podrás con el comandante?"

-"No hay problema"

Un segundo después ambas se lanzaron al ataque, cada una acaparando la atención de su contrincante.

Lena por su parte había estado usando la velocidad a su favor, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que ni eso servía. El comandante era un gran combatiente, y muchos de los ataques de Tracer eran bloqueados e incluso devueltos. Él sabía los movimientos de Lena, los había estudiado a fondo, todo golpe que le lanzaba ella era detenido y posteriormente devuelto. Tracer trataba de golpearle el rostro pero él lo detenía y le golpeaba en el estómago.

Ella terminó frustrada y cansada, su labio goteaba sangre del puñetazo que lo había roto contra los dientes. Numerosos hematomas rodeaban su cuerpo, y se notaba cada vez más cansada, pero no podía para, no debía parar, necesitaba hacer esto, ganar.

Apretó los dientes, no iba a dejar que se lo llevase todo, no de nuevo.

-"Nada puedes hacer contra mí Tracer, ríndete."

Respirando con dificultad, se plantó frente a él, con la mirada decidida.

-"No es cuestión de poder o no poder, es lo que tengo que hacer."

En ese momento se irguió y posó una mano en el pecho con una sonrisa.

-"Además, soy más de lo que he sido nunca."

Rápidamente saltó varias veces en el tiempo, golpeando una y otra vez el cuerpo del comandante, desarmándolo y dejándolo casi completamente inmóvil en el suelo. Al verlo así Lena simplemente se puso sobre él y apuntó sus dos pistolas a la cabeza.

-"Te tengo"

-"¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿matarme? Sabes que eso te encantaría."

Lena se quedó dudando varios segundos, moviendo incómoda las manos, antes de suspirar pesadamente y mirarle a los ojos.

-"No lo haré, yo no soy un asesina, no ahora, yo soy Lena. Te entregaré a mi comandante"

Pero justo cuando dijo eso escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

-"¡ _ **RYUGA WAGA TEKI O KURAU!"**_

Al darse la vuelta para ver ese momento el tiempo se paró por completo, allí, frente a sus narices, se encontraba Hanzo disparando un flecha directa al corazón de Amelie, que aunque estaba en camino de esquivarla Lena sabía perfectamente que no tendría tiempo. Las piernas de Tracer se movieron por inercia, si esa flecha alcanzaba a Widow la mataría, sólo la simple idea de imaginarse eso le hacía revolverse el estómago, la necesitaba a su lado. Saltó varias veces en el tiempo, todo lo que si acelerador pudo.. e interpuso su pecho frente al disparo. De un golpe ambas chicas salieron empujadas hacia atrás y Lena le dió a Amelie el tiempo necesario para esquivar los dragones que venían tras la flecha.

Amelie sintió el fuerte golpe de la caída y el cuerpo de ambas rodó en el suelo hasta que quedaron completamente tumbadas. Widow se levantó con bastante dificultad, se había hecho demasiado daño en el hombro y la pierna, pero tenía que salir de allí, cuando se dio cuenta de que Lena estaba tumbada a su lado sin moverse.

Con la rapidez que pudo movió hasta el cuerpo inerte de Tracer y la subió a su regazo a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo. La flecha sobresalía clavada en su pecho y Amelie empezó a desesperarse demasiado. Pasó una mano por la mejilla de la chica y unas lágrimas bajaron de su rostro.

-"Lena… por favor no… Lena vuelve…"

-"Parece que es demasiado tarde..no importa cuánto lo intentes, siempre vas a perder a quien amas Amelie"

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Hanzo, arco en alto, a punto de lanzar la última flecha que acabaría con todo su dolor.

En ese momento Amelie abrió los ojos de repente, decidida cogió a duras penas su rifle y apartando de su cabeza el dolor que le provocó el ponerse en posición de disparo, apuntó con el arma justo a la cabeza del arquero.

-"Demasiado tarde-"

-"¡ _ **RYUJIN WA TEKI O KURAE!"**_

antes de que pudiera lanzar la flecha, Genji Shimada apareció frente a él, devolviéndole el disparo, que logró esquivar a duras penas, y sacó a su propio hermano de donde se encontraba.

-"Acabas de salvarme la vida necio"

Sonrió el mayor de los dos hermanos antes de oír también la risita del otro Shimada.

-"Mi tarea no era salvar la tuya, sino sentenciar la suya."

-"¿cómo?"

Widowmaker estaba apuntando a su cabeza, si, pero no era ese su objetivo. el tiempo en que Lena había salvado su vida fue aprovechado por el líder de Talon para intentar huír en su nave, justo detrás del cuerpo de Hanzo. La bala, disparada en el momento exacto, había atravesado el aire hasta llegar a su destino, atravesando la ventana de la aeronave para acabar en la cabeza de su presa. Ante la ausencia de vida de su piloto el aparato se precipitó hasta el suelo para romperse en mil pedazos en un gran explosión.

Amelie, que había contenido el aliento hasta ahora, suspiró, habiendo cumplido por todo lo que había sufrido hasta ahora, cerrando los ojos en un vano intento de evitar las lágrimas que se derramaban por su rostro, sabiendo que aunque lo hubiera conseguido, había perdido de nuevo lo más importante para ella.

-"No hace falta que llores… hemos ganado amor"

Los ojos de Amelie se abrieron de golpe mirando a la chica que acaba de hablar, estaba viva, sonriente, mirando a los ojos a la francotiradora, como siempre había hecho.

-"¿Pero… cómo?"

-"Bueno…"

Lena alzó las manos hacia su chaqueta y la fue abriendo lentamente para descubrir el acelerador… pero un acelerador de color azul, bastante distinto al diseño del que llevaba con Talon. En la placa se encontraba la flecha que había parado para salvarla.

-"Winston había creado un diseño mucho mejor, y está claro que es bastante más resistente"

Su sonrisa se aumentó de repente, sin dejar de mirar a su compañeros a los ojos justo antes de notar las manos de Amelie cerrándose sobre su rostro y los labios posándose sobre los suyos en un beso desesperado. Widowmaker no dejaba de acariciar las mejillas una y otra vez mientras lloraba, pero esta vez de pura felicidad.

-"oh mon cherie je t'aime… te amo, dios"

Lena, por su parte, dejó escapar las lágrimas que tanto había estado guardando desde la primera vez que se había enamorado de aquella mujer francesa, y su sonrisa se hizo si cabe mucho más grande.

-"Yo también te amo Amelie"

Se besaron entre sonrisas disfrutando por fin de la calma que tanto se habían ganado.


	11. Epílogo

-"Vamos.. es momento de despertar, enciende la cámara peque."

Un aparatito, con forma de cabeza de gato animada, empezaba a emitir luces y sonidos al reconocer la voz de su dueña, y en la pantalla se apreciaron dos ojos pixelados, como despertando de un largo sueño. Animado se levantó de la mesa levitando y comenzó a dar vueltas alegre alrededor de su dueña antes de encender la cámara que llevaba en su interior y grabar todo lo que había frente a él.

Hana Song, de aspecto ya más adulto, y sin las marcas rosas ya en sus mejillas, sonreía a su compañerito volando en círculos sobre su cabeza. La chica llevaba un vestido completamente negro con un lazo rosa en la cintura muy elegante, en la parte trasera se las arregló para que ese lazo hiciera la forma de un conejo. Para acompañar la prenda de ropa la acompañaba con un par de bailarinas con tacón, a ella no le gustaba mucho llevarlas, pero la ocasión lo merecía

-"así me gusta peque ¿quién es un buen chico?"

En respuesta a eso el gatito giró sobre sí mismo feliz emitiendo pitidos.

-"¡eso es!"

Le acarició la parte superior y se escucharon como ronroneos mecánicos.

-"¿qué es eso Hana?"

Lúcio, que acababa de llegar a la sala, vestido de traje, con sus típicas rastras esta vez sin estar atadas en una coleta, se acercó al aparato poniendo una cara muy rara, antes de que este le atacase con pequeños golpes de su cabeza.

-"¡Ay! ¿¡qué he dicho!?"

-"Eres un insensible, no es "qué" es "quién""

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Es mi compañero, se llama LunaP. ¿no es una monada?"

Le rascó la parte posterior sonriente.

-"¿Luna P? ¿y ese nombre?"

-"Oh, ¿no conoces Sailor Moon? Estuve buscando para ver animes clásicos con mis seguidores y me sugirieron esa serie. Resulta que hay una niña que se llama Chibiusa, "conejito" por así decirlo, y me dijeron que se parecía mucho a mi, por eso de los conejos y tal, y a mi me gustó tanto la cabeza de gato que llevaba que le dije a Winston que me hiciera uno. Ahora somos Chibiusa y Luna P"

Su compañero brasileño la miraba con cara muy rara, intentando adivinar de qué demonios le estaba hablando hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-"¿Clásico? ¿de cuando es?"

-"1992"

-"¿¡CÓMO HAS ENCONTRADO ALGO ASÍ DE VIEJO!?"

-"clásico, y en internet, ¡ponte al día!"

-"Lo dice quien se ha visto unos dibujos animados de 1992"

-"¿Dibujos animados? Me niego a seguir esta conversación contigo…"

En ese momento llegaron a la sala Angela, con el mismo vestido vestido que Hana, y justo después Fareeha, con un traje bastante más elegante que el que llevaba Lúcio.

-"Comandante Amari, que elegante viene"

Hana soltó una risita en su dirección sl verla. Pharah simplemente sonrió amigablemente. Hacía ya tiempo de Ana Reinhardt, Torbjorn y Jack se vieron obligados a cesar su servicio en Overwatch, siendo ahora soldados veteranos, y tras una larga decisión decidieron que Fareeha Amari, con su excelente historial en combate y su experiencia sucediese a su antiguo comandante, pero con una condición. Con el fin de que Overwatch no llevase un enfoque tan militar Fareeha decidió que sólo aceptaría el puesto si Angela y Winston, apelando también a su veteranía y sabiduría, eran admitidos en el consejo militar. Una doctora y un científico de renombre ambos serían una gran adición, así que aceptaron.

-"Vamos Hana, sabes que jamás me llamarás comandante."

-"Si, pero a veces me hace gracia. ¿Dónde está Ana?"

-"Está con Winston ultimando los preparativos."

Angela se acercó a Luna P y le acarició la parte de la cabeza, ese bichito siempre le había parecido encantador.

-"Si, quieres que todo esté perfecto. ¿Piensas grabarlo todo?"

-"Ya lo está haciendo. ¡Chicos, saludad a la gran doctora Angela Ziegler! Aunque creo que ya la conocéis"

-"Hola~"

Mercy saludó a la pantallita viendo como decenas de mensajes aparecieron como hologramas sobre los ojos de Luna P.

-"Que amables"

-"Angela… no consigo atarme bien esta cosa…"

Muchos más mensajes aparecieron al ver a la persona que acaba de entrar en la sala, frente a ellos estaba Lena Oxton, intentando con todas sus fuerza atarse la corbata al elegante traje que llevaba puesto, mucho más incluso que el de Lúcio. Ella proseguía en vano con su esfuerzo por atar ese trozo de tela, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado, y se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. En este caso no llevaba las gafas puestas su acelerador fue cambiado por un diseño mucho más pequeño que consistía en dos brazaletes atados bajo su ropa a un núcleo de energía muy discreto en su pecho.

-"Querida, no es tan difícil. Ven aquí"

La chica hizo caso y se acercó a su compañera para que, con un con precisión increíble, consiguiese en 5 segundos los que Lena llevaba intentando media hora.

-"No hace falta que estés tan nerviosa"

-"¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?"

-"No deberías, todo va a salir bien. Confía en mi"

-"¡Estás preciosa Lena!"

-"Si, guau, ese traje supera por mucho al mío."

Lena observó sonriente a los dos chicos que la halagaron antes de posar sus ojos sobre Fareeha, que sonrió amable antes de poner una mano en su hombro de forma ya mucho más cálida y amistosa.

-"Te ves perfecta"

X

Lena movía las manos inquietas tras su espalda, los pies se le alzaban y bajaban continuamente, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, y el hecho de que decenas de personas la estuvieran mirando no ayudaba mucho a la situación. A su lado estaban Fareeha y Angela hablando tranquilamente, y a su otro lado Hana la miraba sonriente, alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de que todo iba a ir bien. Frente a ella, sentados en los bancos perfectamente preparados para la ocasión estaban sentados sus compañeros, su familia, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Jack, Symmetra, Lúcio, Genji, Zenyatta, Mei, y otros soldados con los que había llegado a tener bastante amistad a lo largo de su recuperación en Overwatch.

Con el paso lento del tiempo su nerviosismo iba creciendo, a medida que se acercaba el momento su garganta se secaba, y el mundo empezaba a desaparecer, fue tanto así que no escuchó cuando la marcha nupcial empezó sonar, y su mundo se detuvo cuando la vio entrar por la puerta.

Amelie Lacroix, la mujer con la que había compartido todos los momentos importantes de su vida, de su vuelta a la vida, estaba frente a sus ojos de la forma más maravillosa posible. Llevaba del brazo de Winston estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Su coleta caía perfectamente sobre su espalda y el vestido blanco palabra de honor que se fusionaba perfectamente con su figura y caía abierto hasta sus piernas. En el cuello llevaba el colgante de araña que ella misma le había regalado en su primer aniversario como pareja. Realmente era una chorrada, pero ese día había sido tan perfecto para ambas que cuando ella le había dado el regalo Amelie guardó todos sus buenos recuerdos en él, negándose a quitárselo en muchísimas ocasiones.

En ese preciso instante Lena recordó todo lo que había vivido con ella hasta ese momento. Cada cena que habían hecho junta, en la que a veces acababan riéndose de como la harina se esparcía sobre su rostro y ropa. Cada cita que terminaba en un beso bajo la luz de la luna e incluso bajo la lluvia cuando se les ocurrió emular la escena de Spiderman, aunque ellas acabaron riéndose en los labios de la otra para bajar de esa posición y darse un beso mucho mejor. Cada vez que despertaban juntas en la cama, sobre todo las veces en las que Amelie jugaba con el pelo de Lena que combatía contra la fuerza de la gravedad. Cada tarde de relajación en el piso que habían comprado para ambas viendo películas de todo tipo, incluído el maratón de Harry Potter con sus respectivas bufandas. La pedida de mano que le hizo Lena después de haber visto lo felices que estaban Fareeha y Angela en su propia boda, Tracer había tardado mucho tiempo, pero al final había encontrado el anillo perfecto y le había pedido matrimonio como debía ser para ellas, en lo alto de una azotea después de haberse perseguido mútuamente todo el trayecto. El beso que Amelie le dio después de llorar de felicidad al decir que si.

Pero nada se comparaba a ese momento que estaba a punto de vivir. Sus ojos observaban maravillados como la mujer que amaba se acercaba lentamente hacia el altar y se ponía a su lado, mostrándole la sonrisa más radiante que había visto jamás, exceptuando la que tenía Lena en estos momentos.

Amelie alzó la mano cogiendo la de Tracer con fuerza y su sonrisa se volvió estupendamente cálida.

-"Estás preciosa Amelie, más que nadie en el mundo"

Pudo pronunciar Lena después de unos segundos.

-"Tu también estás preciosa cherie"

Por su parte Winston subió al altar y se acercó al micrófono.

-"Buenos días. Espero que no quisierais una boda tradicional, se que que un gorila se ordene sacerdote para oficiar esto puede ser algo extraño, pero ¿que de lo que hemos vivido en Overwatch no lo es?"

Unas ligeras risas sonaron en la sala. Aligerando un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

-"Bueno, empecemos. Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Amelie Lacroix y Lena Oxton. Creo que todos sabemos la importancia de este momento, sobre todo para estas dos preciosas chicas, que se han mantenido juntas todo este tiempo, a pesar de las dificultades que ha habido en el camino, aunque ¿como se demuestra realmente el amor si no son capaces de superar esas cosas juntas? Ellas no han hecho, y por eso estamos aquí. Es un placer ver a tan grandes personas teniendo la felicidad que ambas se merecen. Y es un placer para mi hacerlo personalmente. Creo recordar que alguien por aquí tiene que traeros los anillos"

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Al abrir las puertas de nuevo estaban Ana y una niña en sus brazos, apretada al cuello de su abuela, un poco roja al notar que la miraba tanta gente, pero ella misma había insistido en hacerlo. Ana Amari-Ziegler, la hija que Angela y Fareeha habían adoptado hace tiempo cuando la encontraron siendo un bebé, huérfana en zona de guerra, Mercy se negó a que la pequeña creciese sin padres, así que después de hablarlo con Pharah ella misma hizo los trámites para la adopción. Después de un tiempo la pequeña ya estaba en su casa, y mejor no pudo haber crecido, no solo por las estupendas madres que tenía, muchas veces Ana fue llevada a la sede de Overwatch y era cuidada por todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa extraña familia. Reinhardt le contaba historias impresionantes, se abrazaba a Winston como si fuera su peluche, que le hacía reír inocentemente aunque fingiese estar enfadado, Jack la trataba como si fuera como si fuera su propia nieta a pesar de lo estoico que parecía, Amelie y Lena se quedaban a veces con ella y la llevaban de vacaciones a Londres y a Francia para enseñarle lo que conocían. Realmente esa niña tenía como cinco padres y seis madres, pasó de no tener a nadie a tener exceso de cariño, aunque para nada era algo malo.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Lena y Amelie esta última le dió un besito en la mejilla y cogió los anillos.

-"Muchas gracias"

Ana se abrazó de nuevo a su abuela riendo algo cortada.

-"Felicidades chicas"

La Ana mayor les sonrió antes de llevar a la pequeña hasta los brazos de su madre, viendo como la niña alzaba las manos muy feliz hacia Angela que la recogió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-"¿Tenéis preparados vuestros votos?"

Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa y se giraron para ponerse de frente la una a la otra. Cogiendo los respectivos anillos lena sujeto con cariño la mano de Amelie.

-"hace tiempo no sabía realmente cuanto te echaba de menos, hasta que empecé a recordar, y a volver a sentir lo que había dejado olvidado tanto tiempo. Eras lo que me hacía tener razones para seguir con la esperanza de que volvería a este mundo, el volver a estar contigo, y ese recuerdo era lo que me ayudaba a resistirlo todo, ese recuerdo era lo que me ayudó a volver a ser quien era, la persona que te amaba más que a nada, que odiaba ver esas lágrimas derramarse por tu rostro, la que amaba las sonrisas cálidas que te hacían aún más hermosa. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que he pasado contigo han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida, y te doy gracias, por haber estado conmigo siempre, a pesar de todo, gracias."

Terminó poniéndole el anillo para acabar con un beso en sus nudillos. Justo después Amelie hacía el mismo gesto con ella.

-"Jamás en vida hubiera imaginado, después de haber perdido tanto, que hoy sería la persona más feliz del mundo, claro que con Gerard todo había sido maravilloso, pero nada eso se puede comparar a estar casándome contigo aquí y ahora. Eres la única persona que me hacía sonreír en los peores momentos, y solo el recuerdo de saber que casi te pierdo tantas veces hace que este momento sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te he recuperado, y has logrado que cada día fuese para mi una aventura que estoy deseosa de seguir viviendo a tu lado. Una vez me preguntaste por qué había hecho todo esto por ti, y ahora ya tengo la respuesta."

Le puso el anillo y le dio otro beso en los nudillos.

-"Amelie Lacroix, aceptas a Lena Oxton como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y aunque ella se convierta en agente del enemi- oh, eso ya ha pasado ¿no?"

Más risas sonaron de fondo y Lena hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque divertida

-"Hasta que la muerte os separe"

-"Si, quiero"

-"Lena Oxton, aceptas a Amelie Lacroix como tu legítima espos-"

-"¡Si, quiero!"

-"Aún no había acabado.. pero entenderé que si entonces"

Otras risas de fondo y Amelie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Entonces, por el honor que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro mujer y mujer. Podéis besaros"

Montones de aplausos sonaron mientras Amelie y Lena se acercaron para besarse, con todo el amor que se habían guardado hasta ese momento, sonriendo en los labios de la otra, pensando para sí mismas que nada podía ser más perfecto que ese momento, hasta que Amelie se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-"mi respuesta es… porque tú habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo por mi"

Lena se equivocaba, todo ese momento si había sido lo más perfecto del mundo.

 **PD1:** se perfectamente que son dos mujeres y pueden llevar ambas el vestido de novia, pero creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que Lena y Fareeha quedan mejor con traje que con vestido ¿no?.

 **PD2** : ni idea de bodas, así que si no se parece a una de verdad no me lo tengáis en cuenta ajajaj

PD3: si, la última frase de Amelie hace referencia al hecho de que estoy 100% segura de que Lena haría lo mismo por Amelie siendo de Talon ;D

Ahora si

 **FIN!**


End file.
